Playing? Or played?
by Caliluverr
Summary: When Amu goes to high school,Ikuto targets her but she doesn't give in to his player ways. Will he get her and keep his title as the player? Or will something new sprout? What about Amu's past love life and why does she lock it away? MAIN AMUTO and others  On hold until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Cali: EHHHHHHHH SECOND FANFIC! WHOOP WHOOP!  
>Ikuto: Well isn't someone high...<br>Cali: YUP I JUST HAD A LOT OF SUGARRRRRRR!  
>Amu: Don't worry, it'll probably wear off by the end of this chapter.<br>Cali: TIME TO GET ROLLIN' WITH THE CAPPIE! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ELSE EVERYONE WOULD BE HIGHHHHHH!  
>Ikuto: Oh lord help us...<strong>

Summary

Meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Biggest player you would ever meet. Daily routine: Brings girls into his dorm room and...does things. *cough cough* Anyways, on with the summary. Now meet Hinamori Amu. Outside character: Cool, tough, unaffected by pervertness. (Sucks for you, Ikuto) Inside character, not so much. Shy, lonely girl who only wants for her friends and family to be happy. When the two meet, a string snaps. Ikuto, being the playboy he is, tries miserably to seduce the tough girl. Amu, on the other hand, ignores him and plays around herself. Will Ikuto be able to get Amu to love him? Or will Amu win and play him instead? Kutau, Rimahiko, Amuto, and Amu-and whatever guys she plays with. Rated T for language. It might seem like a 'M' one just without the lemons...I think those are just plain nasty...

Chapter one:

Normal POV

The midnight-haired teen walks coolly down the halls he 'owns'. Fangirls sigh and fan themselves at the sight of the hottie. He shoves his hands into his pockets as he strolls down to his next class.

The classroom door opens.

"Ah, Tsukiyomi-san. Come in. Welcome to history class." The teacher beamed brightly at the bored teen.

The teen just rolls his eyes.

Another class to snooze in. Whoopie. He thinks to himself sarcastically.

He takes an empty seat in front of a cute pinkette who was totally unaware of his presence. He decided to play around with her.

Maybe this class won't be so bad after all. He thinks, smirking.

Ikuto POV

"Hey cutie, wanna hang out at my dorm today?" I whisper in her ear seductively.

She was unaffected, much to my surprise. I had expected her to jump up blushing and say something like 'Ahh you perv!'.

But instead she just said, "No thanks, as _great_ as that sounds, I actually have a life. Unlike you." She says sarcastically, rolling her eyes to look at me.

"Hmm, feisty. Ikuto likes." I purred, licking my lips.

"Great. But at least try to pay attention in Language Arts. Who speaks in 3rd person?" She scoffed.

I was just about to make another smart and perverted comment when the teacher interrupted.

"Tsukiyomi-san, please go back to your seat. Class is now starting."

I sighed and leaned away from the pinkette. I walked past a girl on the way to my chair and slapped her butt. She jumped and blushed. I slipped her a note that said 'Call me.' She giggled.

"Now class, we have a mixture of freshmen and sophomores this year. So freshmen, would you please stand up and introduce yourselves. The chair behind me scraped nosily on the floor as an annoyed sigh reached my ears. I smirked and turned around.

"You in the back with the pink hair. You can start." The sensei said, pointing at Amu.

"Hey. Name's Hinamori Amu. Don't wanna be here, so don't make it any worse for me." She said, one hand on her hip.

Murmurs spread around the room. The boys were especially loud.

"Dude, she's freakin' hot. Let's just hope she's not one of those hookers who will fuck with Tsukiyomi." One said.

I glared at them.

"I'm totally gonna ask her out later." Another spoke out.

Amu heard these comments and sighed, plopping herself down. She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Fucks with hooker, eh? Seems like someones a desperate man whore." She teased.

I smirked and said, "Now now, no need to admit that you're a hooker and wants to fuck with this beauty." I gestured towards my body.

She rolled her eyes.

"More like the beast..." She muttered loud enough for me and several others to hear.

Luckily, no one payed attention. I clenched my fists as the rest of the freshmen introduced themselves and sensei began teaching.

I'm gonna get you, Hinamori Amu. Soon you'll be begging to be in bed with me. I thought with my signature smirk.

Amu POV

Stupid boy, thinks he can just meet me for a few minutes then get into my pants. Who does he think he is? Then again, I don't blame him. I tried that with a few boys of my own. So what, that's what a playgirl does.

Amu, get a hold of yourself. You should really stop this 'playing' thing. My inside character scolded.

It was true. I've been gaining money by...let's just say something rated R. But hey, a load of cash for just that? Okay, it's not that great.

That boy Ikuto, was something. I mean, he was pretty hot but just that damn smirk of his drives me crazy. I just want to slap some sense into that boy. A note was tossed back at me. I caught it lazily and unfolded it.

'Hey babe, think about that offer, 'kay?' Damn that boy.

'Just fuck off and let me concentrate.' I scribbled back, throwing it with all my might at his head.

He winced as the note met its target. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he unfolded his note and as his smirked turned into a frown. He turned to me and pouted. I pretended not to notice. I sighed. My outside character was wearing me again. I sighed and looked out the window, watching clouds pass. Hey, it's better than being in this dump they call a school. A shadow landed on me. I looked up and saw my sensei.

"Yes sensei?" I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes as I put on my flirty facade.

The sensei was taken back.

"U-uh...just pay attention next time, okay?" He stuttered.

"Of course, sensei. Anything for you." I smiled, beaming.

He stumbled back to his desk. A rouse of murmurs came up.

"Dang, that chick has got some skills...totally hot." A boy said.

"Did you see her? Can't believe her." A girl said, obviously jealous.

I rolled my eyes. I'm so tired of this. And the first day? God I need a break.

"Sensei? May I use the bathroom?" I asked.

"U-um sure Himamori-san!" The teacher said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hinamori to you." I grumbled.

"Y-yea. Deepest apologies." The teacher said, embarrassed.

I got up and past Ikuto. I flicked his head and stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked and tried putting his hand up my skirt but I just turned and bit it. He cursed, holding his hand. I smirked and flipped my hair and walked out just in time to hear a familiar husky, but annoying voice asking to get water.

Ug, what does that damn idiot want now? I hissed in my head.

Ikuto POV

I can't believe that girl. She bit me? Really? No girl dares do that. Right when she walked out. I excused myself to 'get some water'. Psh, yea. Have you seen their water? Or tasted it? It's vile down your throat. Besides, she bit me so she is SO going to get it. I got out just in time to see her turn into a corner. I smirked. I took the shortcut. Since I knew the school pretty well. Well, better than her, anyway. I heard the clicking of heels coming towards where I was hiding and I jumped out at the sound. The victim looked up, annoyed.

"What the fuck do you want now?" She spat.

"Ah tsk tsk. Little girls like you can't use that vocabulary." I said, shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Speak for yourself. Still trying to scare people? Lame." She said, brushing me off and walking away.

I grabbed her hand. She whipped around and glared at me.

"Why can't you just go fuck a hooker or something? God dammit!" She threw her hands up in disgust.

"'Cause I want you." I whispered in her ear.

"I'd love to sleep with you, but my favorite commercial is on TV right now." She whispered seductively before leaning back to stomp at my foot.

I groaned in agony and clutched my foot, hoping around.

"So I'm guessing you're not coming?" I said stupidly.

"If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person alive." She smiled fakely before storming away to the girl's restroom.

She knows my weak spot now. Great...

"Hey yo, Tsukiyomi!" A familiar voice yelled.

I winced at the sound. This could only mean one thing. Kukai.

Kukai POV

I greeted my bud Ikuto and slapped him on the shoulder. I was close to him since I was dating his sister, Utau. But then I forgot of what I was going to tell him and thought about my blondie and our competitions. Lemme tell ya, that girl can EAT. I mean, 10 bowls of the spiciest ramen? Dang...

"Yo. Earth to Kukai, the dumb-ass." Ikuto waved his hand in front of my face.

I whipped my head back.

"Hmm, said the player." I retorted.

He smirked.

"Now what do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Have you seen that pinkette? Dang she is finneee." I said, returning the smirk.

"Utau remember?" Ikuto reminded me. "And yes, she's hard to get."

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting I had a girlfriend. I'm like that. I think I have ADHD...

"I'll bet. Heard she was the middle school's play girl. You better watch out if you want to keep your place as the player of this high school." I warned him.

He smirked and said, "Don't worry. Just wait 'till I get her in bed with me."

I rolled my eyes. Classic Ikuto.

"I also heard she gets loads of cash for fucking boys." I shrugged, not thinking her would care or anything.

Boy was I wrong.

"WHAT?" He yelled, his eyes widening. "She's...she's like a prostitute?"

"Dude, this is a school hallway. Not a bar. You can't just go yelling stuff like 'prostitute' around here." I hissed quietly.

"Dang it. I wanted to take her virginity..." He whined.

I punched him. Hard.

"For once in you life. DON'T tell me these things."

He socked me in the stomach.

"Get used to it."

"Whatever..."

Cali: Soooo...how was it?  
>Ikuto: Good, your sugar wore off.<br>Cali: That wore off yesterday, smart-ass.  
>Ikuto: *glare*<br>Amu: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A PLAYGIRL? Oh well, at least I'm not affected by Ikuto's pervertness...  
>Ikuto: That's only in the story, babe. Not real life.<br>Amu: *blush*  
>Ikuto: Told ya.<br>Cali: REVIEW! It makes the world go round...*in a daze...*  
>Ikuto: Yup, let's go. *drags Amu away*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cali: Thanks for reviewing! I got one...**  
><strong>Amu: It's better than nothing. Besides you just started, it's fine.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *smiles* Thanks Amu. Sorry, you're not gonna like this chapter...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Why? What happens?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: You'll see...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Amuto moment?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Nope, you won't like this either...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *sigh* Cali doesn't own anything...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Blah suckish mood today...<strong>

_Recap_

_"Dang it. I wanted to take her virginity..." He whined._

_I slapped him. _

_"For once in you life. DON'T tell me these things."_

_He socked me in the stomach._

_"Get used to it."_

_"Whatever..."_

_End of Recap_

Amu POV

_**After a day of crappy school...**_

I sighed and went to my dorm room. I was bunking with three other girls, according to my schedule sheet. I really don't care who they are as long as they don't get on my nerves. I opened the door to meet two blonds and a bouncy brunette. One of the blonds was tall and slim, model-like, and the other was a bit short and skinny with wavy hair. The brunette was a small child-ish girl that currently had a lollypop in her mouth.

"Hey." I greeted as I walked to my bed.

"Hey."

"Hi.

"HEYYYYY!"

Three different responses.

"The name's Hinamori Amu. How 'bout yours?" I asked the three.

"My name is Hoshina Utau." The tall one said.

"My name is Mashiro Rima." The short one said quietly.

"AND MY NAME IS YUIKI YAYA!" The small one yelled cheerfully. Alright, she might get on my nerves just a tad bit...

I unpacked and sat on my bed, facing the other three who were currently: 1. Reading a gag manga 2. Putting on violet nail polish or 3. Organizing her candy. I think that you know who's doing what.

Someone's phone vibrated on the table top. Utau reached over to picked it up. After scanning the screen for a bit, she closed it and stuck it in her back pocket, throwing on a jacket while at it.

"Sorry guys, gotta run. My boyfriend wants to go out to grab some grub. Bye! See ya later and maybe we'll get to know each other better." She waved, exiting the door.

I waved as she left.

"Hey do you guys want to hang out at the mall with some...other friends?" The shy girl said.

"Don't you mean _boyfriend, _Rima-chii?" Yaya teased. Although it sounded more like 'Bon't cha mrean goyriend, Gima-mii' because of the huge jawbreaker in her mouth.

"Sure, why not." I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Can we buy more candy then?" Yaya said, bouncing.

Rima sighed, facepalming herself.

"Yaya, I think you've had too much candy already...One day, all that candy is going to catch up to you and you'll wake up looking as fat as...the Easter bunny."

Yaya pouted and I smiled. They seemed nice and fun to hang out with. I dragged them out.

"I'll call Nagi, my _boyfriend_," She glared at Yaya at the word 'boyfriend', "-to meet us at the water fountain."

I nodded as me, Rima, and a whining Yaya walked out.

"OH GET OVER IT YAYA."

Ikuto POV

I sighed as I plopped my things down on my bed. I just met my roommates. Sporty and over-active Kukai, a girly boy named Nagihiko, and nerd-boy Kairi. **(no Tadagay:P) **Nagihiko's phone suddenly rang. He nodded and hung up.

"Hey guys, you wanna hang out at the mall with some friends?" He asked.

I shrugged and Kairi merely bobbed his head a bit, his nose still buried somewhere in the book. Kukai was hanging out with his girl, a.k.a, my sister Hoshina Utau. It's really Tsukiyomi Utau, but Hoshina is her stage name. Yea, she's a singer while my dad and I both play the violin. Music...it runs in the family.

"Cool, let's head out."

I followed him outside at the water fountain to meet a few girls. A short, blond one, a small brunette who looks like she's either high on sugar, or high on crack, and...Amu? I smirked.

_Well this will be fun..._

We got into Nagihiko's car and drove to the mall. Amu just looked out the window at passing signs, not acknowledging my presence at all. So now my very own existence is beat by passing road signs...Well that took a hit on my self-esteem, but I have plenty to spare. We got to the mall and shopped a bit until we got hungry and decided to eat. There we saw Utau and Kukai. We waved to them and they came over.

"Hey guys!" Kukai smiled while Utau just seemed a bit pissed at us for ruining her 'alone time' with 'her man'.

"So now that we're all together, let's go shopping for costumes!" The bouncy girl said.

Kairi sighed.

"Yaya, Halloween is in two weeks, you don't need a costume yet."

"But..." Yaya looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Kairi looked taken back so he smartly decided to go with the flow before the baby attacked him. Utau dragged the girls into the 'teenage girl's' section while the boys headed for the male section. Kukai and Nagihiko went to 'sports', Kairi went to 'samurai' and I went to the 'skater' section. There I found some cool outfits. An idea popped in mind and I called the boys over.

"Why don't we see what the girls are shopping for?" I smirked evily.

The guys grinned and nodded. We hid behind some shelves just in time to see them walk out of the changing rooms. Our jaws dropped. Utau was wearing a veiled witch hat with a lacy mini dress with a silvery cape hanging from her shoulders. She had dark heels on. Rima was in a circus leotard and clown decorations on it. She had on joker shoes and a see-through tutu. Yaya was just a bunny. And the last, but MOST DEFINITELY not least, Amu. She was in a cat costume that was very short and VERY revealing. Pink ears on her head and a black collar with a bell hanging from it. She had on a pink and blue tube top and very short jean shorts with rips in it. She had a fluffy tail and finger-less paw gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Um...guys. I'm not so sure about this..." Amu started, trying to pull her skirt down a bit.

"Don't worry. You look fine. Great, actually." Utau tried to convince her.

_I sure wouldn't object. Actually, I would. 'Cause she doesn't look great, she looks...sexy._

"Come on!" Yaya jumped up and down.

Beside me, Kukai was struggling with something. And that something gave up our cover.

"GAH, NOSEBLEED!" He yelled, making the girls glare at our direction.

_Really Kukai? Really? _I shook my head, disappointed in him.

"SOUMA KUKAI!" Utau screamed and stomped over, wacking him on the head with a nearby foam noodle while he was cowering in surrender.

I chuckled at the scene. I then saw Amu slinking away while chaos was raging. I sneaked away and followed her. She looked at a parked motorcycle.

_Don't tell me she's gonna steal that... _

My wishes were not granted. She got on quickly and turned the ignition on. The cycle roared to life. A man came yelling out of a nearby store. She just calmly got off. She whispered something to the man and batted her eyelashes. He looked dazed. She bent over and showed him something but I couldn't see what it was. She then kissed him roughly and went back to the cycle. She waved and drove off. I couldn't believe it. She just seduced someone into letting her get their motorcycle! Dang that girl is goood... Being the cat-like person I am, I followed her, jumping from roof to roof. She arrived at school and went to her dorm. I climbed the tree next to her window and hid behind a branched, peering into her window. After a few seconds, she got up and opened the door. It was some random guy. He pushed her onto the bed after she closed and locked the door. Then I couldn't believe my eyes. What Kukai said was true and it made me feel oddly protective of the pinkette. The man was began fucking her. I gripped the branch and nearly snapped it in two. After they were...uh *cough*...done, the man handed her a load of cash and kissed her and left. I could she her smile sweetly before slamming the door shut, spitting out the man's germs. She shivered before she started counting the money. Her shoulders slumped, as if she were sighing, and slid it in a folder that faintly said 'Ami's medication'. Who's Ami? And why does she need medication? I shrugged but was still pissed at what just happened. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice Amu until the last moment. She glanced out the window and saw me. Her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes. She ran out, crying.

Amu POV

I got to my dorm after convincing that dumb-ass of a guy to let me have his motorcycle. I got to my dorm to wait for my 'costumer'. A knock was heard. I sighed.

_Well someone's gonna be sore tomorrow..._I thought bitterly as I opened the door.

I put on a fake smile. This was for Ami. She needed the medication, I'm gonna get it for her. I put on a fake seducive smile and batted my eyelashes at the man. He pushed me down and...uh...got down to...uh..._business._ **(Blah SO awkward writing that...)**

_A few minutes later..._

The man put his clothes back on and handed me a load of cash. He kissed me and left with a wink. I fake-smiled before spitting the nastiness out of my mouth and frowning. I sighed as I counted the money. 50 bucks...bad load today. Sucks for me. I put it in a folder before turning to close the shades on the window so I could take a shower and change. The folder dropped. On the tree outside was none other than the pervert himself, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_SHIT, DAMN, FUCK! WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE TO BE HERE? OH DAMMIT. THAT FREAKIN' SON OF BITCH JUST WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, WILL HE? THAT BASTARD! _I shouted a volley of curses in my head.

I ran out and something warm pooled in my eyes, fuzzing my vision.

_Why. Why me? Why can't Ami just get better and I wouldn't have to do this? Why? Tell me why, God..._

Utau POV

I stopped yelling at Kukai long enough so I could catch my breath. I glared at the boys menacingly, daring any of them to protest. None did. I held my head high in victory but noticed something.

_Wait a minute...Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and...Ikuto? Where's Ikuto? _I wondered and looked back at the girls.

_Wait a minute, where's Amu? _I thought frantically when I didn't spot my pink-haired friend.

"Uh guys...a little two people aren't here..." I said nervously.

They looked around.

"Could they be..." Nagihiko started.

"At their dorm..." Kairi continued.

"Playing video games?" Kukai suggested and we facepalmed.

"ARE YOU LIKE, MENTALLY UNSTABLE OR SOMETHING, SOUMA?" I yelled at him for being so stupid, then muttered under my breath,"I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!"

The girls' eyes widened at all the possibilities running through their minds.

"No...they wouldn't..." Rima hissed.

I opened my phone to call my brother. After several rings, he picked up. His voice was a bit tense.

"Hello?" He said curtly.

"Ikuto? Is everything okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yea, everything is absolutely _fantastic._" He hissed sarcastically.

"Ikuto, quit fooling around. What happened to you two? And by you two, I mean you and Amu."

"Oh don't worry, Amu's just fucking with some random guy for money and I'm just in a freakin' tree trying not to break it!" He yelled, his voice getting louder and louder.

"W-what?" I stumbled.

_Amu...does _that_? _I thought, nearly fainting.

**Amu: *speechless***  
><strong>Ikuto: *speechless but getting mad*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: I-I did WHAT?<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: SHE DID WHAT?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Jeez, calm down. Hey, 'Ami's medication'? Get a clue you guys.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: B-but STILL!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Can't believe what you just wrote.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Eh, leave it to you guys to deal with it. It's weird enough writing it...ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR FRIEND IS WATCHING YOU TYPE IT! *glares at friend*<strong>  
><strong>Cali's friend: Hehe, it was nice...?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *glare*<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! And yes, it has some inappropriate stuff but just act mature and deal with it please. It's seriously hard to write these things sometimes...But it fits the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cali: Eh...sorry for lack of updating...nearly got caught by my mom...SO glad she didn't read it 'cause if she did...let's just say she's not gonna let me get a boyfriend until I'm 20...**  
><strong>Amu: Ooo, harsh...just like Papa...you should've seen his face when Tadase-kun came over. Imagine if her found out that Ikuto was shacking up in my room...<strong>  
><strong>Cali and Amu: *Shudder*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Hey girlies, gossiping again?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *fake girly voice* Of course Ikuto-kun! We were just gossiping about how <strong>_**smexy **_**you are. *Winks at Amu***  
><strong>Amu: Yup!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Really?<strong>  
><strong>Cali and Amu: NO YOU DUMBASS<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *Sigh* I knew it...it was too good to be true...<strong>

**(A/N I would just like to thank my reviewers! And sorry if I cussed too much in the previous chapter...hehe...Anyways, I'm not pressuring you to review but it would be much appreciated! No seriously, the first thing I do when I get on my laptop is to check my hits and reviews...Another reason why I got caught... By the way, here are the ages:**

**Amu, Yaya, Rima: 15**  
><strong>Utau: 17<strong>  
><strong>Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko: 16<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: 18<strong>

**Enjoy!)**

**Chapter Three: ****(I know, I forgot to do this on chapter two, just don't kill me...)**

Amu POV

I am SO freakin' pissed right now. And the fact that Ikuto saw me do _that _and CRY? Un-for-giv-able. Anyways, after my little 'episode' with the whole running out and crying thing, I decided to go back to my room after a few minutes.

I walked back to my room with my hood up and peeked around the door.

"Good, no one's here..." I sighed as I looked at the tree outside for the blue-headed perv and around my room.

"Nope. Wrong. Now care to explain?" A horribly familiar voice hissed.

The voice I dreaded. He just had to be here.

I turned and clenched my fists to meet his hard glare sheepishly. Ikuto stood as stiff as a stick with a scowl on his face and a deadly glare in his deep, blue eyes.

"Uh...yea...hi?"

Ikuto POV

Hi? HI? Is that what I get after watching her get practically _raped? HI?_

_God, this girl has got some _serious _issues... _I muttered in my head.

"Yea, care to explain what you just did?" I said through gritted teeth.

I watched as her expression went from embarrassment, to anger, then to disbelief.

"Explain?" She scoffed. "Why should you care? It's not like we're dating or anything. So just get out of my fuckin' dorm and get your sorry, jealous butt out of here."

Shock spread on my face but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"And why should I?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Get out. NOW!" She yelled, shoving me out.

I landed on my butt outside. Hard. I groaned as I rubbed my back and got up. I called up the boys and told them to come back. A few whines were heard at the end of the line but I just hung up on them. I needed a plan for the party tomorrow.

Rima POV

I shook my head. I knew Amu was hiding something, but this? That was just out of line. Yaya looked shocked but I waved some candy in front of her face and she snapped out of her trance. She didn't need to know about this whole 'paid sex' business. Sure, she was the same age as me, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko, but her 'inner' age just didn't need to know so much. I sighed as I rubbed my temples. I just needed to think. Kukai's phone vibrated and he picked up. He put it on speaker so everyone could hear. Well, just us six and not the whole store. That would be seriously awkward if Ikuto suddenly yelled 'Amu fucks with random guys for money!' and the whole store was listening. I could just imagine the expression on the store owner's face.

Anyways, we listened carefully. Ikuto said something about going back to the dorms and having some sort of plan, but I just ignored it.

_Probably for Amu... _I turned away and just looked at the racks for some more clown costumes. I was flipping through the racks when a face appeared. I began to scream but the face just leaned forward and covered my mouth with another mouth.

"N-nagi!" I whined at my purple-headed boyfriend. "Not here, anyways..." I muttered.

"Oh so you would want to do it somewhere else, perhaps my dorm?" He questioned innocently and winked.

A light blush spread across my face and he touched my cheek, much to my embarrassment. The blush darkened and I pouted.

"Stop twisting my words, hentai..." I muttered.

Nagihiko chuckled.

"Isn't that supposed to be like Amu's line." He joked.

My face darkened a bit.

"Yea, in middle school and before she started doing..._that._" I emphasised the last word.

Nagihiko's face softened.

"I'm sure Amu-chan had a very good reason for that, Rima-koi. And I sure she doesn't like the idea even more than we do." Nagi always added the '-chan' part to Amu's name when he was being serious.

I nodded sadly.

"I just wish she would trust us enough to tell us at least." I whispered.

Two slim arms wrapped around my waist and a head rested on top of my own.

"I know Rima, I know..." Nagi whispered.

Utau POV

I smiled as I watched Rima and Nagihiko have their 'moment'. But of course Kukai just _had _to ruin it.

"Yo Mashiro, Fujisaki!" Kukai's annoying voice rang out. "Not tryin' to ruin your 'lovey-dovey' moment but we gotta roll."

Three glares turned towards him. Mine dark aura being the...well...darkest. Kukai held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry guys but the boss said." Kukai shrugged.

"And who is this 'boss'?" I hissed menacingly but I already knew the answer.

"Ikuto."

I rolled my eyes.

"I KNOW that, God. Get a clue and learn sarcasm. You'll need it." I began walking to the cashier and paying for my costume.

I looked at the rest of the group.

"You comin' or what?" I said.

They shrugged and walked over and paid for theirs. Kukai got Ikuto's and I got Amu's. After we got out of the store, we drove back to the school. No one said much but then again, no one tried starting a conversation. After we arrived, the girls went to Amu's room while the boys went to Ikuto's. I opened the door and walked in on a collapsed Amu.

Amu POV

After Ikuto 'left', cough cough as in I shoved him out cough cough, I collapsed on the floor. Sore as I already was, the extra weight of the drama today didn't help much. I slipped out of consciousness.

But a moment later just to be wakened up by a familiar blond.

"-Amu? Amu? Wake up!"

I opened one eye a peek. My vision was fogged and I blinked several times to get the sleepiness out.

"Oh, hey." I said calmly to the three worried girls above me.

"So we worried our _butts_ off for you to just say 'hey'?" Utau hissed.

I held up my hands.

"Sorry if I got you guys worried. I'm fine, honestly." I reassured as I tried getting up unsuccessfully.

I winced and fell as pain shot in between my legs.

"And to think that I didn't get used to this after two years..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Utau asked, cupping her ears, trying to hear better.

"Nothing." I grumbled. "Now help me up, you useless lumps."

"Well ain't someone cranky..." Rima's petite voice grumbled back.

I rolled my eyes.

"No seriously, I'm sore. And I'm pretty sure you know why..." I trailed off at the last part.

Utau looked serious and mad.

"Hmm...I wonder why _too._" She glared at me.

I sighed.

"Let me explain, but promise you can't tell _anyone_." They nodded.

They helped me onto bed and I winced as my bottom met the hard bed.

"I know you guys are seriously mad and confused about this whole mess but I just really need the money. I can't work without getting out of school and I don't feel comfortable borrowing money. And besides, I would just have to pay it back anyways." They nodded and I continued.

"So now your probably wondering why I need the money." I looked down while I said this. "I put on the playgirl facade because I needed to hide my true, weak self so I could gain popularity. Not that I wanted it. It was good for my...erm...job. So you see, my little sister, Ami, is hospitalized from a plane crash and she has head trauma and multiple seizures a day. My parents are dead." I darkened at the last part.

"Sometimes she even slips into comas but she's never asleep too long. But the doctors don't know if it's going to stay that way forever. She has this very expensive medication that she needs to calm her seizures but as you know, it is very costly. She's also having a brain surgery this month so I have to work harder and find richer guys. I'm really sorry for not telling you guys earlier but I just didn't think you could handle the shock."

I glanced at my friends' faces. They were a mix of shock, confusion, and sorrow.

"I'm s-so sorry, Amu." Utau whispered, hiding behind her bangs. "I honestly didn't know it was this serious."

I patted her shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Amu-chii, Yaya is very sorry, too." Yaya murmured, hugging me tightly.

"Amu, oh Amu. You could of told us. We would of helped earn money and-" Rima's offer was cut short.

I raised my hand to cut her sentence.

"Rima, I hope you understand, but for me, it's not very easy to take money offers. Even if its for emergencies."

"But this is a crisis!" Rima yelled, throwing her hands up. "You sister is in the hospital right now probably in a coma or a seizure and your parents are dead! Sure your sister's comas haven't been long but who knows? Their is a start to everything and you need to realize that. That's what friends are for. They support you and help you through tough times. And we're not any different."

Tears clouded me eyes.

"You just don't understand Rima. Nobody does. I might as well just die and no one would care." I muttered darkly.

"No, you're wrong, Amu." Utau cut in. "Your friends care. And what about Ami? You can't just leave her. She's only 7 and she lost her parents and the only person that supports her is you. Her life is in your hands. And what will she react like when she finds HOW you're supporting her. She wouldn't want that. Even Ikuto would care."

A tear escaped at the last part.

"Why would that playboy care. All he wants is to get into my pants. And I might even let him if he's got cash." I chuckled darkly.

"Yaya is scared..." Yaya whimpered and hung on to Rima.

She patted her head and whispered soothingly to Yaya.

"No, he doesn't. You can't tell Ikuto I told you but Ikuto used to have someone who he loved. But all she did was leave him when she pitied herself. Don't do this to Ikuto. He's experienced it once, he doesn't want to go there again." Utau finished as my eyes widened.

"I'm s-sorry." I whispered before I got smothered with hugs and burst into tears.

Ikuto POV

I heard a knock at my door. Probably Nagihiko and Kukai. I opened the door with a bored expression.

"Get that mask off, Tsukiyomi, we know you better." Kukai said coldly.

I held my hands up in surrender.

"Woah guys, chill. What did I do?"

"What did you do? Oh nothing, Amu just passed out in her room a while ago and now is crying her eyes out." Nagi replied sarcastically.

"I care because..." I actually did care but wasn't about to show it yet.

"YOU CARE BECAUSE? YOU KNOW FUCKIN' WELL WHY YOU CARE!" Kukai yelled as Nagi restrained him from standing up and beating the crap out of me.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just shocked." I admitted.

The boys nodded, understanding.

"Yea, I just can't believe Hinamori would do _that._" Kukai wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'm sure she has a reason." Nagihiko reasoned and I nodded.

"Anyways, the Halloween party is tomorrow. Wanna make a plan?" I smirked.

Nagihiko and Kairi looked at me uneasily.

"You sure? 'Cause I'm sure Amu-chan isn't in the mood..."

I nodded.

"Don't worry. I've got this all planned.

Or so I think...

**Ikuto: Do I get Amu drunk?**  
><strong>Cali: SHHH DON'T RUIN IT!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Ami...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Awww, it's okay...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *glare* You better not make Amu die or YOU will die.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Don't worry, all my stories end happily. But there may be times...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: 'kay...<strong>

**Read and Review! I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-pit does! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cali: Heyyyyy! Just a heads up, I will probably not be updating for about...I dunno...2 weeks or so?**  
><strong>Ikuto: WHAT? WHY? I DAMAND TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Stalker much? <strong>  
><strong>Amu: *facepalm* Ikuto, you idiot...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: And it's because of the E.O.G.'s and yes Ikuto, surprisingly I have a life.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Haha, that's funny.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Hn, speak for your self. And so, I'm sorry my viewers, you will be disappointed...well at least for 2 weeks. I might be able to sneak a few words here and there though...I'll see what I can do.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: You better...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *claps hands* Okay, on with the story!<strong>

_Recap_

"_Anyways, the Halloween party is tomorrow. Wanna make a plan?" I smirked.___

_Nagihiko and Kairi looked at me uneasily. ___

_"You sure? 'Cause I'm sure Amu-chan isn't in the mood..."___

_I nodded.___

_"Don't worry. I've got this all planned.___

_Or so I think..._

_End of Recap_

**Chapter Four: **

Amu POV

"Kyaaa!" Utau's squeaky voice screamed in my ears as I winced at the loud noise. "The party is today!"

"Nah, it's tomorrow..." I muttered.

"Shut up, that wasn't even funny." Utau pouted. "You're just being a party-pooper."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair as Utau ran around the room checking for anything that she had missed. She stopped in front of her mirror and admired herself. She twirled around and stopped to face me.

"Do I look okay? I don't think I look okay. Will Kukai think I look okay? Oh my God this is killing me!" Utau screamed again, running for her make-up kit.

I rolled my eyes and I sweat dropped.

"Utau, you look fine, trust me." I tried reassuring her.

Rima and Yaya went ahead and got together with Nagihiko and Kairi. They went shopping for party goods. Utau and I were obviously in our dorm room changing and getting ready. Kukai was at soccer practice, much to Utau's disapproval, and Ikuto? Well Ikuto was just out in the fields with a whole bunch of whores surrounding him. Nothing big. I wouldn't be surprised if he got raped before the party even started.

Now speaking of the party, I wonder if we're just gonna get tipsy on alcohol and do..._stuff._ I shook my head in disgust. After our 'girl' time yesterday, Rima, Yaya, and Utau made me promise to lay back on my 'job' for a few days, maybe even a week, and just enjoy my self. I protested before giving in. Now that I think about it, a week to myself would be pretty nice...

"-mu? Hey Amu? Earth to Amu!" Utau waved her hand in front of my face.

I snapped my head up.

"Uh? Oh hey Utau." I looked at her costume.

I admit, it was pretty hot. Not in a weird way. **(The pics are on my profile, and yes, I know, they look nothing like the description...no flames about it though please...Just deal with me!) **

"You look awesome Utau!" I smiled.

She smiled back then smirked, "Let's get you in your smexy costume and see if you can get Ikuto a nosebleed."

I returned the smirk although my cheeks heated up a TINY bit. Not that Utau could notice.

_Damn, I'm getting soft again. I just can't fall in love again, not after _him.I thought bitterly.

I shoved the thought away and rose my eyebrows.

"Smexy? Nosebleed? God Utau, come back to reality. There is NO way I'm going to that party. Besides, that costume is way skimpy and slutty. I'm so not wearing it." I scoffed and flipped my hair.

_'Eeek! Cool n' Spicy!' _

The past memories of those crazy fangirls and boys. I shuddered.

My golden orbs looked up to meet a pair of violet ones. Utau was standing in front of me, hands on hips.

"Nuh uh. You're coming and you ARE going to wear that. Oooo I just can't wait to see my brother's face when he see you." Utau squealed in delight.

"Fine, fine, fine. But I'm wearing a trench coat and I'm not taking it off." I turned, head high, arms crossed.

"But, but..."

I peeked over. Utau was doing her puppy face.

I sighed.

"Fineee. I'll wear it. BUT you gotta give me 20 bucks." I smirked.

She pouted again but gave in. I stalked triumphantly into the walk in closet and got out my costume. I looked at in disgust.

_Ug, so slutty. Well there goes my chance of taking a break from my 'job'. _I sighed inwardly.

I slipped on the costume and settled the kitty ears behind my bangs and attached my fluffy tail. I grabbed my make-up kit from under the dresser and opened it. I applied loads of mascara and a bit of eyeliner. Then, taking my moon and star earrings, I slipped them on my ear. I grabbed a pair of black, flip-flop high heels and opened the closet door. I twirled for Utau.

"So, watcha think?" I said, putting my weight on one leg while the other stuck out.

She smirked.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

Then she muttered something along the lines of 'Ya better watch out Ikuto' but I wasn't sure. I shrugged and we headed out.

_At the party..._

Utau and I walked in, checking out our surroundings.

The party was at some rich guy's house. There was two DJ's and a bunch of couples on the floor, passed out. Some were grinding on the dance floor. Moans and groans were heard form upstairs but I ignored them.  
>Not that I didn't know what was happening...<p>

Anyways, we searched the room until we found the rest of the group. We waved to them and ran over.

"Hey guys." I greeted the others but then I looked at them in confusion.

They were clutching their nose while trying to look away.

"Erm...Is something wrong...?" I asked, sweatdropping.

Utau snickered.

"What? Too much?" She grinned mischievously.

After the boys...Ahem..._calmed down a bit_, we sat down at the bar, watching the other couples make-out, dirty dance, _going into the spare rooms._ I frowned at the last part and shuddered. I'm _so_ not going there tonight.

The bartender came back, wiping his hands on his apron.

"And what may I get for you young ladies..." He grinned while checking us out.

I groaned and looked at Ikuto for help.

"Cut the crap and quit messing with out girls." Ikuto snapped while putting his arm around my waist.

I didn't shake him off.

"Ahem. Sorry, didn't know they were takin'. Now what would you guys like." The guys asked nervously.

"Strawberry martini. Make it quick." I waved him off while the others began ordering.

"Now Amu. Be a nice girl and be polite to strangers. Even if they are harassing you." Ikuto pulled me into his lap and snuggled in my hair.

"Nah. Don't feel like it. Let's get down and dirty, skater boy." I smirked, grinding against his hips before leaping out of his grasp.

I faced him, crossing my arms and lifting my chest in an adorable way. He eyed me.

"You better stop acting cute or I'm really gonna do somethin' dirty to you, my little pink kitty." He grinned.

I bent down to meet his face. **(He's sitting down!)**

"I dare you." I whispered seducively while blowing on his ear.

Score for Amu. Found his weak spot already.

He shivered and looked at me with those mesmerizing sapphire eyes.

"Oh I will. Get you drunk and dirty." He said while looking at me.

He was still looking at me when he grabbed his and my drink. He offered it and I chugged it down. I shoved it towards the bar guy without breaking the staring contest. A slim hand waved between us and I blinked in surprise.

"What the helll..." I muttered and looked at the intruder.

Rima was standing there looking bored.

"Hey, save the glaring contest for later. I'm bored. Let's go." She whined.

"Nah. I'm good. I'll stay here and drink like there's no tomorrow while eye-fuck with Tsukiyomi. Can't wait to get more of his yumminess." I said while smiling slyly at Ikuto.

"Mmm same. Can wait to eat up her C-cup brea-" He was cut off by Rima.

"OKAY. JUST SHUT IT! God you guys...just...GAH." She ran away with Nagi, covering her ears.

Ikuto and I stared at her retreating figure before falling on the floor laughing. I punched him lightly and he peeled himself off the floor. I, however, stayed and looked at him with big, round, eyes.

"Ikuto-koiii. Amu-chan is too lazy. Can you help herrr get uppp?" I slurred my words, pretending to be drunk.

He snickered before pulling me up. I used the momentum to press my mouth against his. I moaned playfully when I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He responded and we continue our make-out section until someone cleared their throat.

I broke away from him, panting from the lack of oxygen.

"Hmm yea?" I asked the bar guy.

"Uh...here's your drink. Enjoy!" And with that, he ran away, blushing.

I grabbed my martini and sipped at it, looking at Ikuto from beneath my long, thick eyelashes.

"You're a good kisser." He whispered, putting his face right in front of mine.

"Mmm, you're not so bad yourself." I whispered back.

"Years of playboy/girl practice." We said at the same time.

We glanced at each other before cracking up again.

Then, he brought his face near mine and lapped at my martini before moving up to my mouth.

"Mmm. Yummy. Double strawberry." He said, licking his lips.

I pouted.

"You have your own. Lemme try yours then."

I grabbed his drink and stuck my whole tongue in.

"There. Now it's strawberry-chocolate vodka." I batted my eyelashes at him innocently.

"Yummy." He replied, sipping at his drink.

_Let's just say...a couple million drinks later..._

"Ikuto-niichannnn." I stumbled into him and looked up. "You're so biiiggg and tallll and _hawwttt._"

"Hmm but AAmmmmuuu. You're not suuuppposeedd tooo likkeee your own _sibblllinng_, you silllyyy giiiiirrrrrrrlllll." He replied back drunkenly.

"But you're tooo hootttt. I'm gonna havvee a brroothherrr complex because of youuuu." I giggled, punching at his muscled chest softly.

He pulled me close and we collapsed on the floor.

"I'mmm gonnaa have a sister complexxx because of your _sexy_ bodyyy, _A-mu-chan._" He stressed my name's syllables.

"Ooo you eyes are bluuueeeeee and so is your hairrrrrr." I tousled his hair around.

He leaned in for a kissed. I flipped him over and straddled his waist. Next to us, Utau and Kukai were doing the same. I poked Ikuto's chest.

"Hehe...look at Utau and Kukaiii." I giggled.

He turned and chuckled.  
>"I love tonightttt..." He mumbled.<p>

"Is it because of _me?_" I whispered in his ear.

"_Definitely._" He whispered back, to my ear as I giggled some more.

"Hey. Let's get down to buisnesss. Let's get a rooooooommm." I peeled myself off his chest and led him up the stairs, tripping now and then.

We got to a room with dark shades and we entered. Ikuto shoved me in and locked the door. He turned and smirked. I was already in my bra and underwear and he stripped down to his boxers. He pushed me until the back of my knees met the bed edge.

"Don't worry, Amu. We've got allllllll night." He said before attacking my neck.

I was too drunk and lusty to care what I was doing.

**Well, you know what happens next...;)**

**Ikuto: I'm mad at you.**  
><strong>Cali: Erm...sorry for whatever I did wrong?<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *glare* You didn't write the lemon.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: RATED T? HELLO? ANYTHING IN THAT SKULL OF YOURS, YOU HARD-HEADED NEKO HENTAI?<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Yea. I've got a lump of brain that flashes 'fuck Amu' every five seconds. Yup, there it is. AMU COME HERE!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *rubs eye* You woke me up from a nap. This better be goo-WHAT? I'm gonna get some cash and get that brain of yours transplanted.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: But my brain is unique...*purrs while rubbing against Amu's leg*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Aww...kitty...WAIT. You're just gonna rape me...*glare*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: It's not rape unless you enjoy it. Then it's called se-<strong> 

**Amu: SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! God, I'm so not going to enjoy it!**  
><strong>Ikuto: Wanna find out?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: No!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: But...*kitty face*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Aww...NO!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *pout*<strong>  
><strong>Cali: ...Wow...disclaimer anyone?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: CALI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE RIGHT TO MAKE IKUTO AND I DO STUFF!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: -_-' Rated T, Amu, T.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Righto...<strong>

**Hey guys! I know, you're probably pissed off at me for the lack of update...but PLEASE REVIEW. It encourages me to write! Or else I'll stop...Just kidding! But seriously, review. PLEASE! See ya next time! And sorry for the mistakes, sometimes the Fanfic site messes up my writing and I don't catch it. Sorry if it happens!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cali: Um..hehe...I feel kinda guilty...**  
><strong>Ikuto: I WONDER WHY<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *glare* Cut the sarcasm. It's stupid.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: You're stupid.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Gah. Be happy because the time I wasn't updating, I was watching Shugo Chara for ideas. (Great show by the way! Which I do not own!)<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Which ones...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Erm...*mumble*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: What was that?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Amutoones.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: What?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: AMUTO ONES. Gawd.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: WHAT?<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Good job. High five.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *walks away* No thanks, I'm good.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Well...That rude girl doesn't own Shugo Chara!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *from distance* WHO WOULD WANT TO OWN YOU?<strong>

**Chapter 5:**

Amu POV

_Gah...what happened? _I thought groggily as I rubbed my head.

"Ow...My head hurts..." I looked around.

I was in an unfamiliar room. It had dark curtains and the room was dim. I sat up in a soft bed. Confused, I tried getting up. Two arms pulled me back.

"Wh..what the hell?" I screamed.

I looked back. Under me, was Ikuto. NAKED? I felt a cool breeze and I looked down nervously. SO WAS I! I grabbed the blankets and covered myself.

"Jeez, I already saw you...Anyways, not much of a morning person are you? _Onee-chan?_" His sleepy face turned into a smirk.

"Great. Apparently I have a stupid blue-haired pervert as a brother." I grumbled.

Memories of last night finally hit me. I moaned.

"Ug! Stupid hangover..." I got up and grabbed some pain reliever from the bathroom and a robe. Well this house is MADE for these type of things. What kind of pedophile owns this house? I shook my head and tossed a black robe to Ikuto.

I tried moving but just to fall on my butt. I rubbed my thighs, trying to relieve the stiffness.

"Great, now I'm sore because of you." I glared at the grinning Ikuto. "Oh, and by the way, you owe me a hundred bucks now."

"I never agreed to pay you for sex. You seemed glad to take it." He said, crossing the room to me.

He put me on his lap. I winced.

"Ow. Damn. Be gentle." I grumbled then looked up at him with my sparkly, puppy dog eyes.

"Onii-chan. I really need the money so pretty please can you give me the money?" I asked sweetly.

He winced.

"Fine..." He gave in.

I knocked him over with a big hug and gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Thank you Ikutooo." I snuggled him.

He patted my back. Then he carried me to the balcony to get some fresh-air. The sweaty-smelling room isn't exactly the best place to be when you're having a hangover.

I got up from his arms with much difficulty. I grabbed the railing to support me.

"Thanks Ikuto..." I murmured.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"For what?"

"Nothing. Nothing much..." I trailed off.  
>A familiar warm feeling rose in my chest. I shook my head.<p>

_No. I can't. He's a player and so am I. Besides, I'm just going to end up being hurt. Just like with...Tadase... _His name viled my head.

Tears pooled as I thought back to that time.

_Flashback_

_"Amu-chan!" His princely voice called._

_I turned and blushed._

_"Hi Tadase-kun." I murmured shyly._

_"Do you want to join me at the cafe today?" He asked._

_"Sure. I guess."_

_"Great. I'll see you!" He ran off, waving._

_End of Flashback_

Those were the good times. When I still had a crush on him in elementary school and he was still that innocent princely boy. I sniffed.

"Amu? You okay?" A husky voice revived me from my thoughts.

A long, slender finger wiped a tear away as big hands cupped my face.

"Amu?"

I looked down, my bangs hiding my face. It cast a shadow on my tear-stained cheeks.

"No...I can't be like this..." I muttered, to myself mainly.

"You can't be like what? Tell me Amu." He asked, concerned.

"You'll never understand." I growled.

"Yes I will, just tell my already Amu!" His voice rose a bit.

"NO! You'll never understand. You're just a player. You've never cared about any girl's feelings. You...you JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed the last part.

I shoved a very confused and concerned Ikuto away and began to run. He snapped out of his trance and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me you...you DAMN BASTARD. You have no feelings for any girl. AND THAT INCLUDES ME SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and ran off, grabbing some spare clothes on the way.

I changed quickly in the bathroom to a lacy, navy-blue tank top and jean shorts. I ran out, stepping over the passed out, drunk people on the floor. I opened the door and then slammed it shut. I kept running, not knowing where I was. Utau had driven me here and I didn't pay attention the path. I just kept running.

But...I should of stopped and read the torn cover of a newspaper I stepped on.

On that cover, it said _'Mysterious hooded men in neighborhood. Dead bodies found in motel. 15 found dead.'_

Ikuto POV

I stood, dumbfounded.

_I did have feelings for a girl. A long time ago. But what is this warm feeling I have for you, Amu? Aren't you just another girl? _I grabbed my head.

All this trauma, along with my hangover was killing me. My head felt like it was being split in half.

_And so is my heart...Woah, get it together. Playboy. Think about that. I don't care what that pinkette does or says. She's just another...special girl... _I sighed, sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

I leaned back and rubbed my temples.

The door slammed open to reveal a very pissed off and concerned looking Utau.

"Are you damn crazy? You just let Amu run away into a neighborhood that has sadists in it!" She screamed, wide-eyed.

"What?" I stood up quickly.

Utau shoved a newspaper in my hand.

"This was issued _today._ They came here _today _and they already killed _15_ teenage girls. I heard they're at a run-down motel right now. Amu was running towards that place 5 minutes ago." She was having a nervous breakdown.

I looked down at the newspaper.

_'Mysterious hooded men in neighborhood. Dead bodies found in motel. 15 found dead.'_

The paper fell from my hands.

_Wh-what?_

Amu POV

I ran and I ran, tears blinding my eyes.

_Why did he have to give me this feeling. Why?_ I wiped my tears but just to have them pool again.

I arrived at a clearing. There was a abandoned motel in the middle.

_Let's just hope it stays abandoned 'cause I'm beat. I can't rest in the open. Might as well just go in. _

I shrugged my shoulders and stepped in cautiously, despite my head screaming for me to turned back. My mind was groggy and I couldn't think straight. If something happens...then...just uh... blame it on...Ah, forget this. Nothing is going to happen.

I walked in, step by step. The wooden floorboards creaking.

_Okay, getting a bit freaked out right now... _I thought nervously.

I entered what seemed to be a lobby. A vile smelled hit my nose.

_Ug...probably mold. It seems pretty old so I'm sure no one would want to be here. Oh well, more space for me!_

I reached the front desk. Mysterious red dried liquid stained the counter.

_Well someone didn't clean up here...probably it got shut down immediately so everyone had to go and no one cleaned up because no one wanted to buy it. Yea, that's it._  
>I was getting more nervous by the second. My positive side of mind made up all these excuses while the more sensible part told me to run out screaming for help.<p>

_There's nothing abnormal so why should I run? _I asked, trying to reassure myself.

I stepped up the stairs.

_Step_

_Creak_

_Step_

_Creak_

_Step_

_Step_

_Creak_

_Creak_

Wait, hold on. I didn't step twice...

I whipped around to meet...air? I shrugged, must have been my imagination.

I remember in health class the teacher told us that when you're scared, your brain sends signals to your other senses, telling you there's something there when there really isn't. But sometimes, it's real. Your sixth sense.

I saw a shadow flash across. I froze in mid-step.

I dug out my cellphone and dialed Utau.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Amu? Where are you? Don't tell me you're in a run-down motel. Please don't." Utau's frantic voice rose.  
>"Huh? Why not. But I am kind of freaked out right now...I thought there was someone behind me but nothing was there." I shrugged.<p>

"Amu. Get out of there. NOW." A husky voice spoke into my ear.

Ikuto...

"And I should because..."

"Amu! There are sadists in ther-"

Utau was cut off by my scream.

A bloody hand cupped my mouth as I screamed.

"Amu? Amu?" Ikuto yelled from the phone.

The edge of a knife dug into my skin.

"Say a _word_ and you're dead." A sinister voice hissed.

I stopped struggling and went limp. My captivator reached with his foot and stepped on the phone, cutting the line.

Ikuto POV

This is all my fault. The minute Amu screamed made my blood freeze over. I tried yelling some more but the line went dead.

Dead.

**Cali: Sorry for the cliffy! Oh I was scared when I wrote that. I was imagining someone behind me with a knife.**  
><strong>Ikuto: That's because there IS someone behind you with a knife. Me.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *turns and screams* IKUTO!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *shiver* <strong>  
><strong>Cali: Ha, the real Amu would never go in a abandoned motel.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *points accusingly* This is all your fault!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Whatever...REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**(Hey guys! Please read and review! It encourages me to keep on writing! Otherwise I have no purpose...:( Anyways, please give some ideas to what could happen. Stay tuned for more of 'Playing? Or played'!)**

**Ikuto: I TOLD YOU THIS IS NOT THE RADIO! Review for Amuto! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cali: Uh..hehe**  
><strong>Ikuto: What.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *whispers* She's typing this at school...BAD GIRL!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Well...it's better than nothing...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: *facepalm* I'm <strong>_**sure **_**your teachers would **_**love **_**to see that their beloved student is writing about sex..**  
><strong>Cali: .<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Make me.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Oh, I will.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: WELL THEN. Let's move on, shall we...?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: No. I'm settling this once in for all...or is it once and for all...? <strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Fine.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Good. The park. 7pm. Sharp.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Great. Anyways...CALI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE RIGHT TO KILL IKUTO!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: What, suddenly care about me now?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Nah. I just need Yoru for Miki.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Thanks...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: No prob.<strong>

**Chapter 6:**

Amu POV

Oh God. I'm gonna die. God is punishing me for my sins. Specifically, the sin _lust._ God, I'm so stupid. I was being gagged and tied up right now. They strapped me to a wooden chair. A guy in a mask appeared. I could only see his dark brown hair and his almost-black eyes. He advanced with a rusty knife as I shrunk away slowly. Chuckles were heard around me, making me feel claustrophobic.

The taunting laughs rang in my ears as my eyes widened. The guy with the knife slowly slit my thigh, enjoying, almost _absorbing_ my shrieks of pain.

"No! No! NO!" I tried yelling through my gags but it just came out in mumbles.

The other sadists took out other deadly weapons. One was on my right, burning my should with a lighter, another was on my left, pricking my skin with needles, and another was in front of me, repeatedly slashing at my now bloodstained skin. The others were guarding the doors, laughing and taunting me with their glares.

_Ikuto. Oh Ikuto. Help me please. _Was all I could think of even though a few minutes ago I was yelling at him to stay away from me.

I squirmed in my chair. The guy with the knife suddenly dug his weapon on my inner thigh, making me scream in agonizing pain. They knocked me over and unstrapped me. I thought they were letting me go until they yanked my arms again and tied me to the wall, strapping my wrists and ankles. The masked men then took out whips with wire sticking out of them.

The first crack of the whip was heard.

Soon followed by a scream.

**My **scream.

Salty tears streamed down my face.

_Oh God. I'm gonna get abused then raped then murdered. What a horrible way to die. God take mercy on me. I was just doing those things for Ami. I really care about her._

_Flashback_

_"Get her to the hospital. Quickly!" A paramedic yelled._

_The three year old was placed on a stretcher and rushed into a ambulance. I watched, helpless, as the ambulance disappeared from view. _

_Ami had seizures ever since she was just a few months old. She had a weak heart and her brain wasn't born right. This time, Ami and I were crossing the street when she suddenly collapsed and was having signs of a seizure. But that was also the time when a van was coming by. I tried to turn back and get her out of the way but it was too late. I had escaped with just a broken leg while Ami had a skull fracture, a few broken ribs, and a broken arm. _

_A three year old. _

_Just a three year old went through all that._

_She needed medicine but our family was a poor one and the medicine was very costly. Not to mention the surgery itself. Our parents were already in dept so they ran off, hiding and they left the money burden on us. _

_I was working a few days later in a cafe when a police officer came by._  
><em>"Hinamori Amu?" He asked the manager.<em>

_I appeared, wiping my hands._

_"Yes officer? Is something wrong?" I asked cautiously in care it was about Ami._

_"We found your parents' bodies. By the looks of it, it was suicide. No one murdered them. I'm sorry."_

_I froze. _

_First they give the money debt to us and now they leave. Forever? _

_I hid in my mask of indifference._

_"Thank you." I replied curtly._

_I asked for the day off and my manager said yes. I walked on the streets._

_I shed no tears. I didn't collapse in pain. Pity. That's what I'll always get. Pity._

_I'm alone._

_End of Flashback._

Ikuto POV 

I grabbed my coat and a flashlight. Kukai and Nagihiko came along while the girls stayed. Of course they complained but their boyfriends refused to back down. It was too dangerous. We ran into the foggy woods.

"Damn. Where is it? Hang on Amu. Just hang on." I muttered under my breath.

We came to a clearing.

"Bingo." Kukai said.

I slowly opened the door.

It was silent and eerie. I stepped forward, Nagihiko and Kukai following close by. the ancient floorboards creaked in protest at our weight. My foot tripped on a lump. I turned on my flashlight.

It was a dead body.  
>I shuddered and quickly walked on to an opened lobby. There was bloodstains on it. Suddenly, I heard muffled screams from a door upstairs. I motioned for Kukai and Nagihiko to follow. Slowly and steadily, we climbed up the rotting stairs until we reached a hallway. On the left, was the door all the muffled screams were coming from.<p>

"Shh. They must have some sort of trap here." I whispered.

They nodded. The screams got louder and laughter was heard.

"-good. Let that pretty little body of yours get cut and ripped open. Look at your blood dripping down. By this rate, you'll be dead by the matter of hours by all your blood loss." More laughter.

"Ungag her. I want to hear her scream." An icy voice hissed.

"Mmm STOP!" A familiar voice rasped. "My friends are coming, you know! They'll beat the shit out of you guys!"

I froze.

Amu.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard an earsplitting scream of pain.

That's it.

I kicked the door open to meet a deadly face. I punched it and it fell back. The masked men looked up. I scanned the room to find Amu strapped to a wall, half-naked with cuts and bruises. She was bleeding heavily everywhere and her eyes were blood-shot.

"I-Ikuto. H-help me." She whispered until falling unconscious.

Kukai and Nagihiko rushed in and began help me beat up the masked guys. I kicked one guy in between his legs and elbowed another in the gut.

"ARG!"

I looked up to see Kukai struggling with three big, macho guys. I ran over peeled one guy off of him. I then repeatedly punched and kicked the life out of him for hurting Amu this badly. I was about to land another punch when two strong arms grabbed my hands. I looked over and saw that Kukai and Nagihiko were in the same position. There were four guys left. Three guys were holding us back while the fourth guy untied Amu and slung her on his back. She mumbled and her eyes flew open.

"Ikuto..." She whispered, her honey eyes hollow and sad.

"Save...

Me..."

The guy slapped his hand over her mouth and dragged her by the neck out of the room. She clutched at his hands, trying to pry them off, but didn't succeed. She fell limp and let the man drag her out. The three guys holding us back let go of us and ran out. We tried following but they shut the door in our faces. We banged against the door until it gave away. We ran out in time to see the four guys run into the woods with a limp, tied Amu.

_Oh God. What have I done._

Amu POV (sorry for the change!)

Ikuto. He was here but there were too many sadists. Three of them held the guys back as the other untied and dragged me out. I tried talking to Ikuto but the man just grabbed me by the neck and covered my mouth while dragging me out of the room. He tied me up again as the other three came out. The hoisted me up and dragged me into the woods.

When they ran far enough, they put me down and tied me to a giant tree.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone here has a boyfriend…or three." The men chuckled.

"Someone's gotta take their punishment." He tried smiling seducively.

My eyes widened as they advanced. They began stripping what was left of my clothes, as in my torn up tank top, bra, and underwear. I hid myself and tried to slap them away.

"Nuh uh. You gotta pay for what your friends did. When they find you, we'll already be gone and all they're gonna find is a raped, used, dead body."

And all I could think of was

_Ikuto. I'm sorry for what I said to you. Please, just please save me in time._

**Amu: ...**  
><strong>Cali: It's called a chapter of a story.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: A VERY MESSED UP ONE!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Yea, yea. Whatever.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: OH MY GOD.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Let me guess. Your mad at this chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: No I'm not...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: ?<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: I'M MAD AT YOU!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Eh. Thought so. Suck to be you, watching your little girlfriend get raped. Tsk tsk. You should be more careful.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: YOUR THE ONE WHO WROTE IT!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: So.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: SO? IS THAT ALL YOU SAY? SO?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Hmm...let me think. Wait. Yea. That's all I've got to say. So. *Munches on chips*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: And you have the nerve to <strong>_**eat?**_  
><strong>Cali: Yea. I do actually. I'm starving. Anyways...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: REVIEW FOR A <strong>_**HAPPY**_** ENDING.**  
><strong>Ikuto: Like us getting married and making babies.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Yea-WAIT WHAT?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Yada yada yada. That's all you young folks say.<strong>  
><strong>Amu and Ikuto: WE'RE OLDER THAN YOU!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: So.<strong>

**(Review please! Sorry for the lack of update. I was waiting for more reviews. Hehe. Anyways...no flames please cause that just makes me want to beat the crap out of something. 'kay bye! ;P)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cali: STORY TIME! XDDDD**  
><strong>Ikuto: Little girl much?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *nods furiously* <strong>  
><strong>Amu: Hung out with Yaya? <strong>  
><strong>Cali: *nods furiously (again)*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Mmm Hmm...thought so. YAYA!<strong>  
><strong>Yaya: HAI AMI-CHII!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Don't make Cali high, she's just going to add a lot of Amuto...<strong>  
><strong>Yaya: YAY! GO CALI-CHII! *pulls out Amuto posters, t-shirts, headbands and stuff* YAYA SUPPORTS AMUTO! IKUTO-KUN AND AMU-CHII *turns into dreamy voice* ...are destined to be together...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *gag* Nuh uh, Yaya. WE *grabs and dazed Yaya* are going to work on our *cough <strong>_**her**_** cough* cheezy and unneeded comebacks. See ya!**  
><strong>Amu: Wait! But who's going to finish the stor-Great...*facepalm*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: So...what did I miss?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: A lot of things, Ikuto-sama, a lot of things... *walks away shaking head*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Ikuto...sama?<strong>  
><strong>Yoru: You miss a lot of things~nyaa<strong>

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 7**

Amu POV

_Flashback_

_I walked in on something. Something no one in love should ever see. _

_Cheater._

_That's all he was._

_A cheater._

_I was supposed to meet up with Tadase at the park near the fountain. Afterwards, we were supposed to go to the movies then head on back to his place. _

_He told me to meet him at 4pm._

_It was already 5pm._

_I got up, thinking that he must of forgotten. But somewhere in my heart, it was telling me I just got stood-up. I shook off the thought and the sharp pain it brought to my heart and walked to his house to check up on him. _

_To see if he was okay, that is._

_But he was more than okay._

_I heard muttering and laughing from the other side. Maybe a movie with some guy-friends?_

_Oh how I wish that were true. _

_I rang the doorbell. _

_Again._

_Then again._

_I got sick of waiting so I took the key from under his doormat and unlocked the door. It creaked open. The room was dark yet I could see a stream of light coming from the crack that was under the door of his bedroom. I was wary, my body bracing for what was going to happen next. I slipped my hand on the cold, brass doorknob, ready to turn. But my heart screamed 'run'. _

_Maybe because it didn't want to be shattered._

_Left _

_Alone._

_The doorknob turned and I pushed on the door. _

_My heart_

_Dropped_

_To_

_The_

_Floor._

_On his bed, was Tadase and the school's infamous whore, Sayya. Tears threatened to spill but never did. Tadase looked bewildered while Sayya was grinning in victory. _

_"School's prince and cheater, with the school's whore." I chuckled emotionlessly, my bangs casting a shadow on my face. "." I spat._

_"Look Am-"_

_"I said, how LONG." I yelled._

_"A month." Sayya replied smugly. "And it's still _fresh_." _

_My fist balled up._

_"Ha. And to think I just thought you had forgotten our date." I snickered. "It's over."_

_"Amu list-"_

_"I'm done listening to your useless rambling. .You." With that, I ran._

_Ran for what was left of my broken heart._

_Ran for what was left of my peace._

_All this time i was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And its taken me this long_

_Baby but i figured you out _

_And you're thinking well be fine again_

_But not this time around._

_You're not sorry._

_I'm done._

_I collapsed in my car, sobbing. _

_Why._

_My only spark of happiness..._

_Gone..._

_End of Flashback_

I quit struggling, seeing it was useless against the rough ropes that bound me. Why did I bother.

To live?

Was it for my friends?

Or Ami?

Why was it so hard to let go,

Of my past?

Two years, it's been.

Two _fuckin'_years.

"Ikuto..." I murmured unconsciously.

"I'm here." A voice spoke out as my eyes fluttered open.

"How-I-But..." I trailed off.

"We got here just in time. You're in the car." He muttered. "Look, about last nigh-"

"It's fine. Just some bad memories that are hard to let go of. Besides, you're a player, don't let me ruin your reputation. Go fuck all the girls in this world if for all I care. You got me, so just take off like you do with those other girls. I don't need you." I turned around and got out of the car, much to all my injures' protests.

He grabbed me.

"You're just...Different." He finished.

"Yea, I'm a freak show. End of story." I spat, wrenching out of his grasp.

He chuckled at my reaction but his eyes were stern.

"No. I'm saying you're different from other girls. I had to actually _work_ to get you. And actually, I don't even have you. The only reason for _that _was because we were both drunken idiots." He said.

I laughed.

"Druken idiots, huh?" I shook my head, ashamed of myself. And my actions...if you know what I mean.

"But what happened?" I asked.

He sighed, his eyes dark.

"We found you tied up to a tree..."

_Flashback (IN IKUTO'S POV, I REPEAT, IKUTO'S POV)_

_I ran into the woods, along with Kukai and Nagihiko, of course. We followed the mutters and muffled screams until we found a familiar pinkette. She was tied to a tree with droplets of tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. And I don't mean 'flushed' as in blushing, I mean 'flushed' as in 'Omg I'm so scared. Get me out of the hellhole.' _

_There were four guys. Nagi grabbed a knife on the ground and snuck up from behind one. He knocked him out and slit his arm, making him bleed, but not enough to kill him. We are SO not dealing with murder charges later on, EVEN if it's out of self-defence. It was now even. Three on three. Except for the fact that Kukai disappeared to somewhere. I cursed inwardly before pouncing on a beefy macho guy that was nearest to me. He grabbed me from behind and I stomped on his foot then grabbed his arm and twisted it. He fell in pain. I looked at Nagi who was dealing with two guys. I ran over to help him. We knocked out the second guy while the first ran up to Amu and held a knife to her unconscious body's throat._

_"Take one step forward and she dies." He warned._

_I held my hands up. I was beginning to worry about the position we were in. That is, until I saw Kukai from behind the tree with a gun. I began to relax but stiffened again in case the 'bad guy' noticed. _

_"Ha. Got you tra-"_

_Kukai came out with a warrior bellow. _

_Bang._

_A wisp of smoke came from the gun but just to be blown away by Kukai's breath. He blew at it like he was in one of those cowboy movies. I rolled my eyes._

_"Was that really necessary?" I asked._

_"The warrior scream or the 'cowboy-blow-on-the-gun' thing." Kukai grinned._

_"Both."_

_"Then yup." _

_We untied Amu and ran back to the car._

_End of Flashback (BACK TO AMU'S POV, I REPEAT, AMU'S POV!)_

"Oh...Thanks" I muttered.

"...No prob."

An awkward silence past.

"Have you already forgotten that we are too?" Kukai's annoying voice whinned. "Or are you just too caught up in your 'lovey-dovey' moment?" He smirked.

I raised a fist warningly. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. Sorry. Wow PMS much?" He muttered.

I caught the last part.

"Oh I'll show you what I'm like on my period." I warned again, this time actually punching him in the face. Not too hard, of course. But enough to shut him up.  
>"You know I saved you, right?" He muttered a bit later.<p>

"Yea I know. Now shut up and drive." I snapped at him.

"Don't even get a 'thank you'...Jeesh." He grumbled.

"Don't want to be too soft for my age, now do I, honey?" I said in my sweet, yet terrorizing voice.

That really shut him up. And I mean for the rest of the ride. Which was about two minutes. I honestly don't know what goes on in that boy's head. Did someone hit him in the head when he was little? Like in that area that screams at you 'SHUT THE HELL UP!'? I shook it off. Boys will always be boys.

"Amu!" Three sets of voices yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Did you get hurt?"

"What did they do to you?"

"Were you hurt?"

"Did Nagi, Kukai, and Ikuto get to you in time?"

"Oh please tell me you're okay!"

"I'M FINE!" I screamed over their pestering.

"Talk about PMS..." They all muttered.

We exchanged looks and laughed. I wiped away a tear and managed to hug them without falling down giggling my head off.

"Amu. Can I talk to you?" Ikuto muttered in my ear.

I looked at everyone. They nodded to me. I followed Ikuto to a room in the house. *cough cough _mansion _cough cough*

"What's up." I said cheerfully despite the fact that I was nearly killed and raped by some random sadists.

"'What's up?'" Ikuto scoffed. "Is that what you say after you were nearly killed and raped?"

Mind reader much?

"Yea, I have a tendency to not be able to stay scared for a long time..." I said, scratching my head sheepishly.

He chuckled a bit before asking, "You weren't raped, were you?"

I shook my head and he sighed with relief.

"Anyways, why would you care? I'm just another fuck-buddy of yours." I joked lamely, not being able to meet his mesmerising gaze.

"I'm starting to doubt that." He said quietly.

"What...?" My heart leaped.

"As I was saying before, in the car. You're different. And I like to try different things." He shrugged.

"Now you're just talking to me like I'm a type of food or something." I grumbled.

"Your right. You're my strawberry-chocolate mousse." He chuckled.

"A strawberry-chocolate moose...So I'm a animal now? With strawberry and chocolate on it...?" I asked, confused.

He laughed.

"No, not moose as in m-o-o-s-e. _Mousse _as in m-o-u-s-s-e." He spelled out.

"Oh...What's that?"

"You are really clueless aren't you?" He ruffled my hair much to my protest.

"Sorry. Never been very fancy. Parents ditched while my little sister Ami is in the hospital. Been having seizures ever since she was born." I sighed sadly.

"Oh...Sorry."

"Nah. It's fine. I'm totally over...it..." I trailed off.

I'm not over it.

Well _him _anyways.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Ikuto asked, concerned.

"Just thinking about a jerk who is now my ex. Long story." I brushed it off.

"Oh? Tell me 'bout it." He pressed.

"I-but-...okay, I guess."

"You don't have to, you know."

"No. I think it's better. To tell someone and let it go, I mean." I exhaled sharply.

"Okay. But just so you know, I'm not pushing or anything."

"Yea. okay. Thanks..."

"No problem. I'll be here for you."

_Could it be..._

Ikuto POV

_That I'm..._

Both POV

_Falling for...you?_

_Nah..._

**Cali: Haha. Just had to add the last part. 'Nah...'**  
><strong>Ikuto: Why you...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Scrolls up* Hmm. Pretty long compared to your others.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Yea. I was reading another fanfic while I was gone and I guess it inspired me to write a bit longer I guess...I'M NOT COPYING ANYTHING!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Sure you aren't...<br>Amu: Let it go...  
>Cali: Ahh well. All's well that end well...I'm saving the rambling to the next chapter. That is, when I feel like writing. And after I finish a chapter for 'Find the Light'.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Why bother, no one reads it.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Yea, except for the 6,000 people that do. Yea. That's no one.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: How do you know that Cali just doesn't go on her story 6,000 times?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Reviewers.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Then how do know that her few reviewers don't just read her story 6,000 times?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: I'm right here...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: CAUSE I JUST DO!<br>Cali: But...**  
><strong>Ikuto: WELL YOU CAN'T BE SURE!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: It's fi-<strong>  
><strong>Amu: SO?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: God I give up...<strong>

**(HIII! Sorry for the lack of update. I was watching Ghost Whisperer by the way, a really great show, and I was reading Scars Hidden which is a really good fanfic by Neko-meme. So...Read and Review and see ya next time!)**

**Note: If there are any mistakes, it could have been I was rushing or spell check just didn't find it soon enough or at all. Also, sometimes fanfiction cuts some of the story on accident. So I apologize if you are confused by anything. Just review and tell me! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cali: Haha...It's been a while since I've updated this...**  
><strong>Amu: Nah.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Well that's because I got a negative comment...<strong>  
><strong>-silence-<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Really? You got ONE negative comment...that wasn't really a negative comment...and you just don't want to update? How sensitive are you?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: A lot...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: I see that...And anyways, it was just saying how it's kinda offending about the bi and Tadagay thing. AND THAT WAS ON YOUR <strong>_**OTHER**_** STORY!**  
><strong>Cali: Hm...good point...Well I did add an author's note to clear up any hard feelings...But the point is, Not many people go on fanfiction during the summer 'cause they're at camps..<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Yea. That's 'cause they have lives so they don't have to read this shit.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: -_-' Way to support...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Never said I was.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Okay on with the story! Remember, review and no flames please! :)<strong>

**I don't own anything~nya! (Sorry, neko moment)**

**Chapter 8:**

_Wanna tell you my feelings. Wanna spill out my heart. But it's too scary. Moving on from the past. Stay. Just stay by my side. Forever._

Amu POV

I sighed.

_Here goes nothing..._

"...Amu?" Ikuto's worried voice finally reached my ears.

"Hm?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Look Amu. I know this is uncomfortable for you so you don't have to do it. We can just head on back to school with the rest and just pretend this day never happened. You go your own way and I'll go mine." He said, smiling yet it never reached his solemn eyes.

"Hn. What happened to the Ikuto that would never stop getting into my buisness?" I scoffed.

"Long gone. Don't have to worry 'bout him any longer." He smirked. For real this time.

"Good. 'Cause he was getting on my nerves." I stuck my tongue out.

"Well this snobby little pinkette is getting on _my_last nerve."

I pouted playfully.

"Ikutooooo. Don't be a meanie."

"You asked for it." He said, grinning evily as he tackled me to the ground, tickling the life out of me.

"Haha..Ikuto...haha...stop...haha." I gasped between giggles.

"Nuh uh." He said, not giving in.

"Seriously. Stop it." I sat up.

"Fine, fine. Judy Moody..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Judy Moody? God you can't be kidding, right? But seriously, about that jerkface and my suckish crap past life. Well this life I have right now is also suckish. Shitty really." I sighed, tugging at my hair.

"Sorry. Lame joke. Here, I'll make it up to you." He said before swooping down and pecking me on the cheek.

I put my hand there as I felt my face flush a bit.

"Thanks...I guess."

"Anytime. And I do mean _any_time." He smirked.

"Wipe that dirty smirk off your pretty little face before I smack it off myself."

"Ah. So you think my face is pretty now, do you?"  
>"Don't push it."<p>

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now where do I start?"

"From the beginning."

"Well...It all started way back when I was just 9 and Ami was 1. We've noticed that Mom and Dad have been acting very weird lately. Well me really, 'cause Ami was too young to know anything with a memory and attention span of a goldfish."

Ikuto chuckled at that as I rolled my eyes.

"But I just ignored it. I thought it was just a small money problem. Like what my friends complain about at school."

"Wait, the kids complained about money problems?" Ikuto asked.

"No, you dumb-ass, their parents." I groaned at his stupidity.

"Right...Continue." He gestured me to go on.

"Anyways, it just got stranger. They kept to themselves more. They even forgot to feed us for a whole day once." I sighed sadly.

"Ooo...harsh." Ikuto winced.

"Yea. Well, one day when I passed their room to mine, I saw a glimpse of a few packed suitcases. And just like any child, I got excited and thought we were going on a trip. So I asked them about it. Bad timing. Dad was drunk that day. Gave me a scar with a knife on my back." I said, taking off my shirt and showing him.

He lightly traced the faded, yet still visible scar on my back, from my right shoulder down to my waist. I felt something something moist on my back and I looked back. Ikuto was giving me butterfly kisses down my scar. My flesh burned where he kissed.

"Ikuto..." I murmured.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this before..." He muttered angrily.

"It's fine..." I sighed.

"No it's not! You were a fuckin' 9 year old!" He quietly yelled. **(How can you quietly yell? Ikuto: I have my ways, Cali, I have my ways. Cali: O.O)**

"Ikuto," I said, placing my hand on his tense shoulder. "Forget about the past and worry more about the future."

He sighed and nodded, but he kept his lips on my back. I sighed.

"Ikuto. I need to put my shirt back on. I don't feel comfortable just in my bra."

"I'm fine with that."

"Ikuto..." I growled warningly.

"Fine, fine." He surrendered as he removed his mouth, leaving my skin tingling from the missing heat.

"Okay, on with the story...So after my dad did tha-"

"Wait, what does this have to do with a jerk?" The curious boy cut in.

"You-I-well-...I'm just gonna start from the beginning, 'kay?"

"Fine then." He sighed, leaning back on the bed board with his intertwined hands behind his head.

"So as I was saying before I was oh-so-rudely interrupted," I glared at Ikuto as he smirked. "...I cried and ran away."

"Nah, you stayed to get punished more by your damned drunk father." He interrupted...AGAIN.

"SHUT UP YOU!" I yelled.

He fell over laughed, clutching his stomach.

"You're such a fun tease."

"Can I just keep on going?" I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Sure thing, love."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, thy Edward Cullen." I retorted sarcastically. "Well anyways, after a few days, I found a folded up letter on the floor near my parents' room. I opened it and it said something about loan sharks coming."

I noticed how Ikuto's eyes darkened but ignored it.

"I looked it up and it said they loan you money with high interest, but if you didn't pay them back, the usually use blackmail or violence against you. I was scared out of my mind. The letter said we had three days to pay one million yen or they're coming to kill us. I thought it was a joke but somewhere in my mind, I didn't believe it."

"Amu, do you remember the name of the organization?" Ikuto suddenly asked.

"Yea, it was like Dark Lynx organization or something. Why?"

He froze and stiffened.

"Ikuto? Is something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"No...everything is just..._fine._" He managed with cold words.

"Um...okay then. Well two days later, my parents left. I had woken up one morning to see the cars gone and their rooms deserted. I snapped and knew it was true. My eye caught something out the window as I was looking through the rooms and I saw a whole bunch of black cars coming towards my house. I grabbed what I needed the most and took Ami out of the house. Far, far away. I risked going back once just to see that they had flipped the house inside out. My treasures, my dolls, my room, my lucky stones...all gone. I ran and didn't look back. I knew it was all my parents' fault and I hated them for it. Hated them. I found a job here a while later in a cafe. Ami stayed with a couple that was nice enough to take care of us. I visited when I wasn't working. I worked both shifts, day and night. I would wake up at 5 in the morning and come back at 10 at night."

Ikuto kept quiet and it was kind of creeping me out.

"One morning, when I was preparing for my morning shift, Ami came to me and begged for me to take her. I couldn't resist her face so I brought her along. But there was always this nagging feeling inside of me, telling me that something was going to happen. Good or bad. I didn't know but I felt it was more of bad. And I was right. Ami ran ahead because she saw a small animal and chased after it. I tried to stop her, really. But I didn't see the car that was coming. The next thing I knew...she was on the floor, broken. I cried for help and someone called the hospital. An ambulance took her but they didn't let me go with her because they didn't know my relationship with her."

Ikuto clenched his fists. I pretended not to notice his strange behavior.

"I worked at the cafe as normal. Well, normal as I can. But I was slipping. My boss nearly fired me once when I carelessly spilled coffee on a costumer when I was thinking about Ami. Luckily, the costumer was a nice guy and let it pass. My boss never let it go. Then the police came one day. They asked for me and told me they had found my parents' bodies mangled in an alleyway. I didn't care. They already left. What difference would it make if they're dead? It's not like they were coming back anyways."

Ikuto hid behind his bangs, his body shaking from..._anger_?

"Then they told me that Ami was in serious condition and that I needed to pay for the medication and surgery. My parents also left the debt to me. In all, that would be more than I could ever earn. So I started _that_job. After some rich drunk guy offered 1,000 US dollars for sex. I took it."

Ikuto let out a loud breath, hissing.

"Hey Ikuto..." I started, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm _fine_." He growled, shaking my hand off.

"Okay. So I kept doing it and I had enough to pay off the loan sharks. Then I met this nice guy name Tadase. He figured out my secret and helped me through it. He was there when I cried and stayed even with I was frustrated and threw things. He was...perfect. Until that day," My eyes dulled and my voice lowered. "I found him sleeping with the school's slut. Yes, he even convinced me to go to public school. Never forgave him. Ran out. End of story." I sighed, stretching and taking a sip of water out of a nearby glass cup.

"Ikuto, you didn't say much. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, mumbling through the glass.

"Amu, I have to tell you something." He whispered.

"Hm? Alright, go ahead and say it."

"My dad was the head of the Dark Lynx and he hired people to kill your family."

The sound of shattering glass was heard throughout the house.

_I thought I could trust you. But you just left me in the dark alone. Just like everyone else._

_Who can I trust? The one I'll be with forever?_

**Cali: Yay for cliffys!**  
><strong>Ikuto: Yay for all the people that are going to kill you for the cliffy!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: :(<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: This was a boring chapter. Nothing happened. Just blah blah blah. <strong>  
><strong>Cali: IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE CHAPTER THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Well it's boring.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Ikuto, everything in her story is boring according to you. EXCEPT for the amuto moments.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Well, the only reason I read this is because of the amuto moments. Like all the other stories I read.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Hm, like the Ikutau rated M ones? Where's the amuto in that, huh?<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Ikutau WHAT? SHE'S MY FUCKIN' SISTER FOR GOODNESS SAKES!<strong>  
><strong>Amu: So if she WASN'T your sister would you still like her?<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: No, because she's too obsessive and doesn't have your cute face and attitude.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Aww...But she's so much prettier than me..<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: I don't think so. And if anyone says that she is, one, she's older, and two, she's a popstar so she goes to a bunch of spas everyday and buys a trunkload of the latest clothes. But yea, she's also pretty. <strong>  
><strong>Utau: YAY IKUTO!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Oh God...<strong>  
><strong>*Cali leaves*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Hey where are you going?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Oh, reading the Ikutau M fanfics and imagine possible reactions from you. *smirks*<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: NO!<strong>

**(Hey guys! Hope you liked it. Please please PLEASE review this story! So I continue...unless you want me to delete this...}:) just kidding! Well, I hope you guys have a great summer. Also, if you have any complaints or confusion, feel free to review or PM me!)**

**Btw...has anyone seen the 'Nyan Cat'? Oh yea, someone made a 10 hour version. I DIED.**

**Ikuto: I saw it...Yoru freaked out.**

**Yoru: So...scary~nya...**

**Cali: I said on the comment section that it was just like a really high Yoru. :D**

**Ikuto: Hmm...I wonder if I can get him like that...*holds out three bags of catnip***

**Yoru: **NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA************************************************

-Cali and Ikuto leaves-

**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA**NYA********************************************


	9. Chapter 9

**Cali: Whoo! Alrighty, time to get down to business.**  
><strong>Ikuto: 'Bout time…<strong>  
><strong>Cali: That's what you say ALL the time. Besides, didn't you read my note? It was even labeled 'IMPORTANT!'<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Yea…no, I don't read those.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Facepalm* One of these days, you're gonna run into a warning sign and not pay attention to it. You know what happens next?<strong>

**'Here lies Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**A cat, pervert, and an idiot who never reads warning notes.**

**Year who-cares to 2011'**

**Ikuto: Uh…I'm eighteen. Do the math.**  
><strong>Amu: Don't wanna. Exactly why I put 'year who-cares'.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE ALREADY.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: PMS?<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Yep.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Let's go.<strong>

**(Oh and yea, I started this chapter BEFORE I read my reviews so sorry if I didn't write what you guys wanted!)**

**Don't own anything, Y'all!**

**Chapter 9:**

Normal POV

Both figures sat in silence, each testing the other. The rosette remained frozen and in shock while staring at the broken glass shards scattered across the wooden floor, as the navy-haired teenage boy tensed up for the predictable yell, slap-across-face, and the running out crying part.

And right now, the only thing that was going on in his head was,

_Oh God. Here comes the yelling, here comes the yelling…_

But then, a new thought came to mind after a few moments in silence.

_And…_

_Nothing…_

He took a small peek at the unspeaking and unmoving girl that he had learned to grow close to these past few weeks. But of course, that's going to change after today. Her honey eyes were wide with fear glazed over them. Her body ridged and tense. Her jaw clenched with the stress. Then, she relaxed.

"Ikuto…"

The boy flinched at the sound of his name being called by the girl across from him.

"Hey Ikuto. I'm not mad at you. Besides, you didn't know me and I hated my parents anyways. They even left my sister and I for the sharks." She reassured softly. But to whom, she was unsure. Ikuto? Or herself...

Surprise flashed across his features before darkening into a shadow of anger as he hid his dark face behind his bangs.

"No. You don't understand. This is NOT okay!" He yelled, looking up with a wild expression, making the girl before him shrink in fear once more.

"But Iku—" She began but was cut off.

"**I'm** the reason for your sister's sickness. Well my dad's company which I'm being forced to take over after high school. But nevermind that. **I'm** the reason you have to do this," He made a disgusted face while waving his hands around, "—disgusting job you have and hate. **I'm** the reason everyone left you. **I'm **the cause of your pain." He finished with his eyes wide and his hands in the air as his voice rose and rose with each word.

"Ikuto. You know as well as I do that NONE of those things was your fault. My sister was already sick before and the car crash wasn't your fault. I'm the one who chose the 'disgusting' job because it gave me the most money. You are most definitely NOT the reason for everyone leaving me or my pain. Besides, not everyone left me. I know I just met them, but Utau, Rima, Yaya, and the others are being really nice to me. I know they're not going to leave me like my parents did or that stupid _Tadase_ jerk did." She retorted back, breathing heavily from all the emotion stored in her words.

"Amu please. Listen to me. Just…just stay away from me. I'm a way too big of a threat to you for me to be able to stick around." He pleaded, shaking the now-surprised girl's shoulders lightly.

"Why? Why do you care if I'm okay or not?" She asked quietly, almost afraid to ask.

"Because…" He hid his face before looking up and sighing. "I love you, okay? I don't love you for your looks or your body,** (Sure you don't)** I love you for your personality. **(Sure you do)** I don't love you for your popularity, **(Sure you don't) **I love you for who you are and how you get along with other people so easily. **(Sure you— Ikuto: ALRIGHT. SHUT UP. Cali: Fine, fine…just keep your claws to yourself…)** I want to protect you because I love you, Hinamori Amu. And I don't like the idea of staying away from you any more that you do." He looked away, clenching his fists at the thought of losing his first and probably only love. His cheeks tinted pink at this.

Light pink. REALLY REALLY light. Like SO LIGH— **(Ikuto: ALRIGHT. WE GET THE POINT. MY BLUSH WAS LIGHT. Cali: No, it was REALL- Ikuto: ALRIGHT. MY BLUSH WAS **_**REALLY **_**LIGHT. HAPPY?)**

The pinkette's jaw nearly dropped.

The Tsukiyomi Ikuto, known as the biggest player of Seiyo High, had just confessed to Hinamori Amu, known as the biggest player of Seiyo Middle.

"I—uh-well…." She was lost for words after the confession.

Which was strange since she's dealt with hundreds of other confessions before. But from a certain playing blue-haired teen…she was for once in her life, speechless.

"Um…Amu? Is that like how you usually act during confessions or do you just…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"U-uh. I mean, gomen. Just a bit shocked. Ya know, player confesses to another player…kinda awkward, ain't it?" She chuckled lamely as the other teen just raised his eyebrow and nodded his head slowly.

"Well. It was a bit sudden. So I'll let you sleep on it. Oh, and by the way, if you didn't get the meaning behind it, I meant that I'll let you process that through your little brain." He teased, poking her forehead.

"Hey! I'm in pre-calculus…I'm not dumb…" She whined.

He chuckled as she pouted with a small tint of red on her face. Amu laughed awkwardly and lightly before falling into silence again. She shifted around and rubbed her feet together. Usually, Ikuto would of made a perverted comment by now and then she would make a smart retort back at him. But now, it was just awkward and silent. Usually what happens after someone confesses to someone else. Unless, of course, you were a player like the two in this very room. But unfortunately for them, they're going through the awkward stage like everyone else does at some point in their lives.

"So um..." She began, trying to break the silence but was almost immediately cut off again by a very ANNOYING and LATE nuisance.

"WOAH. IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" Kukai yelled, suddenly bursting through the door.

"They're just across from the room. Not to mention we're right behind you. No need to deafen us with your obnoxious yelling." Utau growled, coming behind him with a rolled up newspaper to wack him in the head with. Then she turned to the two confused figures on the bed. "...oh uh...haha. Sorry 'bout that...Anyways, what happened? We heard a glass breaking."

Dot.

Dot.

Dot.

"THAT WAS LIKE 30 MINUTES AGO YOU IDIOTS!" The two yelled in unison.

"DON'T SHOUT AT US EVEN MORE. WE'RE ALREADY HALF-DEAF FROM KUKAI!" Everyone else shouted back.

"QUIT YELLIN' FROM THAT HOUSE OVER 'ERE, YOU TEENAGE RASCALS!" A faint holler came from the house next door.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, YOU OLD HAG!" Everyone hollered back at the direction of the noise.

Then the teens all looked at each other before sweatdropping.

"Okay...now that all the yelling has passed...(hopefully)...What the hell? That was like 30 minutes ago!" Amu threw her hands up exclaiming, being the first to recover.

"Well _sorry little miss impatient_," Utau glared, turning around, "We got here as fast as we could."

"Yea, either you were all the way in Osaka, or you ran like the world's slowest turtles." Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Hey! On a bullet train, it takes 2.5 hours from Tokyo to Osaka, not 30 minutes. And the world's slowest turtles would take a lot longer than 30 minutes to get up here. Not to mention that they probably would of been too lazy to climb up all those stairs." Nagihiko tried to reason.

"JUST GET TO THE POINT, NERD!" Ikuto and Amu growled together.

They looked at each other and blushed a bit while Nagihiko muttered something along the lines of 'Great. Now I'm a crossdressing nerd, according to my friends. Such _great_ friends...'

"Well didn't _something_ heated happen in here...But nevermind that. What happened?" Kukai asked.

The others facepalmed.

"Well so much for the 'nevermind that' part..." Ikuto grumbled. "...and what happened? Well, before you came BARGING IN YELLING YOUR HEAD OFF," Ikuto glared at Kukai while he scratched his head sheepishly. "-Amu got so surprised at what I told her that she accidentally dropped the glass of water she was holding."

"Ha. What did you tell her? Marry me?" Kukai joked, earning two ferocious glares in his direction. "Ha..ha...just kiddin' around...ya know...?" He stopped, getting nervous.

"Yaya is scared..." The little brunettes whispered, hiding behind a calm, bored-looking Rima who patted her head absentmindedly.

"Then seeing that everything's fine, we've gotta get goin'. Back to school, I mean." Utau gestured towards the door. "C'mon people! Move it!"

Everyone shuffled out, all not satisfied with their lives, and into the van that was waiting outside the house. The ride back home was silent, with the occasional joke from Kukai who just got a bunch of 'SHUT UP AND DRIVE!'s followed by the chuckling of Ikuto. Nagihiko fell asleep on Rima's lap while she stroked his long purple hair, Yaya was sucking on a lollipop while reading a kid's magazine, Utau was listing a bunch of items from a shopping list to Kukai who groaned, and Amu rested on Ikuto's shoulder while they held hands.

"-And I also need a hairbrush along with some shampoo. Oh and don't forget the conditioner! What about red nail polish? Should I get that? Or should I get violet? Oh just get both then!" Utau was telling Kukai.

"Hey. I love you and all, but-" Kukai started but was cut off by a pair of glaring violet eyes.

"But _what?_" Utau spat.

"But nothing!" Kukai said quickly. "I, uh, just wanted to say I love you!"  
>"Good! Now you can pick up more groceries for me!" Utau clapped as giddily as a schoolgirl while Kukai mentally kicked himself for giving in so easily.<p>

"Okay, so movi-" Utau paused when she saw Amu and Ikuto smiling at each other and holding hands from the rear-view side mirror. "Awww. That's so sweet." Utau changed her voice to a high, lovey-dovey one instead of her sweet, yet terrorizing voice.

Amu and Ikuto shot their heads up and let go of their hands. Ikuto shoved his in his pocket while Amu sat on her hands. Neither looked happy or relieved to let go of either partner's hands.

"No, no. Don't let me stop you. Just saying it was sweet. Go on and pretend I'm not here and no one noticed." With that, she turned around and began chirping happily to Kukai about how they should do the same sometime while Kukai just sighed.

But instead of going back to the 'lovey-dovey' moment they just had, which was oh-so-rudely interrupted by a little annoying miss _someone...Utau..._They just looked out the window to focus all their attention on the passing signs and trees outside.

When they finally pulled into the school's parking lot, everyone got out of the car and began heading on down to their dorms. Couple by couple. Utau and Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko, Amu and Ikuto, which they called 'just friends'. Yea right. And Yaya just skipped with them. Everyone thought Yaya and Kairi would go together, even the heartless Tsukiyomi, but they would both just be so down-right STUBBORN. Not to mention dense. Besides, Kairi didn't go to the party since he wanted to stay at school and study. Plus he said that parties are 'brain-killers.' Go one night and get wasted with or without intention and wake up the next day with a huge hangover and not remember anything.

Everyone got a huge laugh out of that. Though no one doubted him.

Staying in the dorms and crash out on the couch and play video games maybe, but studying? Psh, get outta here. No one does that these days. Anyways, moving on to where our friends are.

Amu and Ikuto arrived at Amu's dorm. WHICH was shared by the other three girls, of course. But the rest already went in.

"So...Um Ikuto?" Amu shuffled her feet, looking down.

"Hm?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I like you. Not love you, though. You're going to have to earn that." She whispered.

"I think I can handle that." He grinned lopsidedly, now fully turning towards her and leaning down so his mouth was right beside her ear. "Watch out, Hinamori. I'm going to make you fall in love with me no matter what. Be ready." He whispered seductively before moving to her lips.

"I love you." He said softly before leaning in.

She began leaning too until...

"Hey what's taking you two so lo-OH." Rima stood in the doorway.

"What happened Rima-chii?" Yaya peered from under the shocked girl's arms.

Rima unfroze and quickly covered Yaya's eyes.

"Uh. N-nothing! Nothing Yaya need to see. So...uh...COME ON AMU!" Rima glared and Ikuto.

"Coming, coming." Amu said, looking at Ikuto while blushing before hurrying into her dorm to her impatient friends. Rima shut the door in Ikuto's face.

"Hey! Yaya wants to know what happened!" The small girl's whine floated from behind the door and to the smirking cat boy's ears.

"LET'S KEEP IT PG IN THIS HALL AMU!" Rima's yell blasted, followed by a meek 'sorry!'.

Ikuto walked away chuckling, "Girls these days. Gotta love 'em."

**Ikuto: So true...**  
><strong>Amu and Cali: SEXIST!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Hm...Amu...take off the 'ist' and let's get kinky in here.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: OH GOD. COMING THROUGH! GIRL'S GOTTA BARF HERE. *runs away holding mouth followed by a 'OH GOD THAT WAS DISGUSTING TSUKIYOMI!'*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *looks at direction Cali ran off in* Erm...<strong>  
><strong>*Ikuto is on the floor clutching his gut laughing.*<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Well then. Let's make this short so please read and review!<strong>

**(A/N Lol. I stole my brother's laptop so I got this up a bit earlier than expected. But better than nothing right? 'Kay please review and tell me if you liked it. Flames ARE accepted just don't kill me with them. Here are some...stuff!**

**1. Do you think this story is getting better and better? Or worse and worse?**

**2. If you like this story, then give me a 'WHOOP WHOOP!'**

**3. If you hate this story and think I should delete it, then give me a 'BOO! YOU SUCK!' (Oh don't do this if you don't want to kill a person!)**

**4. If you want a sequel, then please give some ideas! I'm out! Nah, just too lazy to think. Besides, I want to write something for my reviewers.**

**5. I'm having a review competition! Best review that makes me jump with joy gets a whatever pairing oneshot from me! And yes, that includes Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Ikuto/you, or anything! Okay, I'm a bit sensitive about the Ikuto/OC one...but I can live. **

**6. I'm thinking about bumping up the rating and ahem...letting my perverted friend write the...ahem...**_**parts**_**, so review and tell me what you think. Also, I feel like this story has some content that 13 year olds shouldn't read. Like the 'moments' and all. So tell me what you think about that.**

**7. I really enjoy writing this story. More than my other one and I love all my reviewers. SO SUSHI PARTY FOR ALL! Mmm...sushi...'kay sorry 'bout that. Sushi fan moment. Anyways, so thank all that has stuck with this story even through the boring chapters and the late updates. I LOVE YOU! **

**Bye~nyaa!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cali: Okay, sorry for not updating because I was working on my second account. Also...I had no idea what to write...-_-'**_**  
><strong>_**Ikuto: Way to plan out your stories.**_**  
><strong>_**Cali: *girly voice* I know right! Ug...**_**  
><strong>_**Amu: So what happens?**_**  
><strong>_**Cali: Eh, eh, eh. No spoilers! **_**  
><strong>_**Ikuto: Then get on with the story!**_**  
><strong>_**Cali: Fine, fine. Mr. **_**Impatient.  
><strong>_**Amu: GO ALREADY!**_**  
><strong>_**Cali: You know what? You two are like **_**made **_**for each other. **_**Mrs. Impatient.  
><strong>_**Amu and Ikuto: *girly voices* I know right! NOW GO.**

**I don't own anything! Otherwise Ikuto and Amu would be less **_**impatient...**_

**Chapter 10:**

Normal POV

After an exciting weekend with our friends, it's now time for school!

**(Who the Hell are you, narrator?)**

Amu woke up with a start. She glanced around but apparently, no one was in her dorm *grits teeth* since they _all_ left without her... She glanced at the clock and yelped.

It was 7:50am and school started in 10 minutes.

She cursed inwardly at her friends for not waking her up. Then again they probably tried but Amu was too deep of a sleeper.

She threw on a red checkered miniskirt with a chain dangling from it along with a white tank top with a gray vest over it. Then, while brushing her teeth, she yanked the comb through her hair, wincing as the bristles tore at her scalp. Grabbing her school bag, she tied her shoes and ran down the hall, rubbing her eyes.

Amu POV

I arrived out of breath, panting as I entered the classroom, know that I was probably late.

"Hinamori Amu. You are late." The teacher said, confirming my thoughts._**  
><strong>__Yup, I knew it._

"Yea, yea." I mumbled irritatedly, striding to my desk in the back of the room behind Ikuto. 

I blushed as I thought about yesterday's events. Ikuto had confessed and I had said I only _liked_ him. Psh yea, I just chickened out in saying the words 'I love you too'. The midnight-haired teen turned to look at me.

"Hey Amu." He greeted nonchalantly, as if nothing ever happened between us. 

This was just the front we set up so that no one would suspect a thing. We also promised each other that even if we do flirt with girls/boys as players would do, we wouldn't ever mean it. 

The teacher's words snapped me back to reality.

"Alright class. Today, we are having foreign exchange students. Welcome, Sansuki Jade, Kokoro Kai, and...Hotori Tadase!" 

Woah, woah, woah. Back up. Did he just say..._Hotori Tadase?_

I looked up and sure enough, my eyes met the warm ruby ones of Tadase. He held my gaze and smiled warmly. I glared at him coldly and looked at the other two exchange students.

Jade was most likely the goth one. Not major, but kind of. She had a black hoodie on along with dark skinny jeans. Her straight black hair barely showed from being blocked by the hood, but I could still spot some brown highlights. Her dim, bored eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and her eyelashes were coated with mascara. She had her hands in her pocket with a hunched over stance.

Kai seemed like the trickster kind of guy. **(search on google for 'anime goth boy' and you'll see a boy with purple hair and eyes dressed in black.) **A few strands of his dark hair covered the front of his face. He wore a sleeveless, black, jacket-like thing with elbow length, black, fingerless gloves. His eyes were a dark purple, similar to his hair. His eyes reminded me of Utau's eyes, but just was a much, much, much darker shade. I could see like this _evil _glint in his eyes, as if he was planning a prank. On his face, there was a wide smirk. 

Sort of like Ikuto's, but I liked Ikuto's more. Hey, I'm his girlfriend, so what? Besides, I just met the guy, I can't be crushing on him already just because of his smirk!

Then I noticed on his neck there was this..tattoo? It was a picture of a hawk head. I looked back at Jade and noticed that she also had one on her neck except hers was a wolf head. Were they siblings are something? Oh wait, their last names were different. So...half-brother and sister?

I finally got the courage to look at Tadase. He's grown taller. Although he still has that princely aura around him and he still reminds me of a girl. His blond hair grew out a bit since the last time I...saw him. 

He caught me staring at him and he grinned. I glared at him coldly again before switching my gaze to Ikuto. I think he remembers Tadase's name and saw me glare at him because he was very tense.

'Ikuto. It's fine. I'll just ignore him and act polite when he talks to me. And if he ever tries to ask me out again, I'll say no. I've got this.'

I wrote on a scrap piece of paper I found in my binder.

I handed it to Ikuto. He was about to take it when...

"Hinamori Amu," The teacher said, "Please go to the front and read that note you were about to hand to Mr. Tsukiyomi."

And at that, everyone began whispering like the first day of school.

"-are they dating?"

"-player and player? Nah. But maybe."

"Alright class. Quiet down now. Mrs. Hinamori," He gestured towards me. "-please read what was on that piece of paper. I'm sure if it's so important that you can't wait until class ends, then why not say it to everyone."

I stiffened before snatching up the note and walking to the front of the room.

"Ikuto. It's fine. I'll just ignore him and act polite when he talks to me. And if he ever tries to ask me out again, I'll say no. I've got this." I finished, folding up the note and sitting back down with my chair leaned back as if I didn't have a care in the world

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jade smirk. What's up with her?

"And may I ask who this was directed to?" The teacher asked nosily.

"Hotori Tadase. I knew him before and our history together wasn't the greatest. Now please refrain from bugging into my personal life. Thanks and don't come again." 

The class gasped.

"She went out with the new kid before? The new prince of the school? Lucky..." A girl whined.

I whipped my head towards that direction.

"You know what, you bitch? He was a lying cheater and I hate his guts. He destroyed everything I had. Hows that for lucky now?" I yelled.

With that, I got up and ran out, slamming the classroom door with all my might.

Jade POV

Hm. That girl is interesting. I like her attitude.

When she totally owned that girl, I was trying to hold back my laughter. Then she ran out, slamming the door behind her. I winced a bit at the loud sound.

Then the class started laughing. Most likely mocking her.

Oh only God knows how pissed I got.

"Shut the fuck up you retards." I snarled. "None of you know her, including me. But she's got the guts saying that in front of her whole class. Not to mention two strangers AND the person she was referring to. Can you do that? Didn't think so." 

With that, I stalked out to find that girl.

Kai POV

There goes Jade again, bitching everyone out. I sighed and followed my...acquaintance. Yea, that's it.

But not before hearing the teacher mutter, "Well there goes my class..." 

When I got outside, I burst into laughter but not before seeing Jade turn a corner. I was about to chase after her, when the door behind me opened. Then turning, half-expecting a real pissed off teacher, I met a guy who seemed a bit older than me.

"Hey, name's Kai as you know. Yours?" I greeted.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The pinkette's boyfriend."

I winced a bit.

"Ooo...got it harsh don't ya? Well, I'm just chasing after that goth girl Jade. She hates my guts yet I love hers."

He looked confused.

"You...lover her...guts?"

I realized my mistake.

"No, no," I said, chuckling, "I mean I dig that girl."

"Oh cool. But I think we should go after them before they get too far." He said and I nodded, taking off in the direction I last saw Jade go in.

Ikuto POV

Oh someday, I'm going to get Amu to set those two up. They seem exactly like how Amu and I were. She hated my guts and I sorta liked hers. Not...her guts. GAH. 

Anyways, We ran until we saw the goth girl standing over Amu.

As we neared, that Kai dude pulled me behind a tree.

"Let's listen to what's going on." He hissed quietly.

I nodded.

"-What am I supposed to do? Now the whole class knows and will probably spread it to the whole school." A voice I supposed was Amu's whined.

"Hey, just put on your mask or whatever. You bitched that girl out. So bitch the whole school out and ignore them. Spit in their face and knock them over a cliff."

"You know, you're pretty violent."

"Yea, I get that a lot."

"Hey, why do you and Kai both have tattoos on your necks?"

"..."

"If you don't want to tell me, the-"

"No. It's just...it's just that we were drunk that night and kinda stumbled into a tattoo parlor. After that..." She trailed off as a bunch of dirty thoughts entered my mind. **(Erm...Ahem Ikuto...)**

"Oh...I get it. But what's so bad about that?"

"It's just that I'm supposed to be alcohol tolerant but somehow, when I drank with _him_, I just..."

"Sounds like you like him."

"...oh no. Trust me, I-wait. I think there's not only the two of us."

Great, cover blown.

I stepped out.

"Hey Amu." I said, hugging her.

"Hi." She whispered against my chest.

Meanwhile, Jade was not very happy. She threw her hood back on and walked away. Kai tried chasing after her.

"Wait Jade!"

She spun around, fire in her eyes.

"Stay the hell away from me, you got that?" With that, she stalked off to her new dorm.

"I better go." Amu said, staring back at Jade's retreating figure.

"Alright. Watch out for fanboys!" I warned.

"Thanks. Love you too." She smiled.

Kai walked over to me. 

"Man you're lucky."

"All in a day's work, young one, all in a day's work..." I chuckled.

**Cali: How was it?**_**  
><strong>_**Kai: Why did you have to bring me into this manga?**_**  
><strong>_**Cali: Well...I just used your name...  
>Jade: MY NAME ISN'T EVEN JAPANESE!<strong>_**  
><strong>_**Cali: HEY. NEITHER IS MINE! Besides, I made you like me and how I am. So basically you're someone who looks like me and has my personality.**_**  
><strong>_**Jade: Then I'm you.**_**  
><strong>_**Cali: Not necessarily...**_**  
><strong>_**Ikuto: Alright! Go Amu!**_**  
><strong>_**Amu: Thanks...Read and review please!**

**(A/N Well...I don't really know who won the review competition...so I'll just let it go on! I just want to thank my friend Ama-Hinamori-Sohma for giving all the wonderful support. THANKS AMA-CHII! ^^ *Hands sushi roll* So please review and help me keep writing! And um...I don't usually do this...but can I have at least 5 reviews before I go on? I mean, I guess you don't HAVE to but it just encourages me to write more.)**

**Oh and, I got this review saying that I copied this from 'Hard to Get'. I didn't actually. There are plenty of high school player stories. Besides, in 'Hard to Get', Amu isn't a playgirl and there is no 'popular' group and Utau doesn't hate Amu's guts. (Geez, what's with me and hating guts these days? Ikuto: You tell me, you're the author) Also, I haven't really read that story yet. But I read the first chapter and it sounds pretty good. So...GO NIKKI-CHAN! ^^**

**Oh and one more thing, (sorry!) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my friend's story 'Darkness Within'. I know it's rated M but there's nothing bad in it so far. Just kissing, that's all. She says there will be most likely one or two lemons but you can just skip over those without missing out on anything...maybe. PLEASE READ! SHE NEEDS YOUR SUPPORT! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jade: Alright people, Cali put me in charge today so...DROP AND GIVE ME 50!**  
><strong>Kai: I don't even know why I'm being sucked into this fanfic...I'M NOT IN SHUGO CHARA FOR PETE SAKE!<strong>  
><strong>Jade: Ah...sucks for you.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: So...where did Cali run off to?<strong>  
><strong>Jade: She told me she was going to stuff herself since she went for a doctor check-up and they said she was 4 pounds underweight. Either that, or she's tackling her friend's little brother.<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Ah...I knew it. She was always the violent type...<strong>  
><strong>Jade: She also told me to tell the readers that she might be writing a Shugo Chara facebook fanfic. <strong>  
><strong>Kai: You mean like everyone else?<strong>  
><strong>Jade: Yea...Well, she'll just do whatever she wants to. <strong>  
><strong>Amu: Hm...sounds like her. Well, disclaimer anyone?<strong>  
><strong>Kai: Cali doesn't own Shugo Chara and I don't even belong in it!<strong>

**Yep...I'm just going to drag some random character into my story. Btw, I don't own Shugo Chara! :)**

**Chapter 11:**

Amu POV

After squirming from Ikuto's tight embrace, I chased after the disappearing figure of Jade. When she finally stopped in front of a dorm, I paused to catch my breath. I looked up and noticed that the dorm she was now entering was the same dorm as mine. How convenient. As I walked up to her/my dorm, I pulled out my own pair of keys and unlocked the door to reveal a bummed-out Jade slouched over the spare bed. Which is now hers apparently.

I closed the door behind me and walked to her bed, sitting down next to her.

"Hey. So, mind telling me what grudge you're holding against Kai-kun?" I asked, almost innocently.

"Please, don't bother adding the '-kun' to his name. It disgusts me." She scoffed.

"So...mind telling me what grudge you're holding against Kai?" I said, rephrasing my last sentence.

"Ah...old parent conflicts, I guess." Was all she said.

I decided not to push the subject any further. It sounded like a touchy one.

I stood up and she looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Wanna ditch together?" I smirked, holding out an arm.

She smirked back and said, "Oh yea." And hooked her elbow with mine.

Normal POV

While Jade and Amu went ditching to the club, Ikuto and Kai also ditched, but they hung around the school.

Ikuto climbed on one of the school's rooftops, Kai following close behind.

"Welcome to what I call, 'The-place-I-hang-out-at-when-I-decide-to-ditch-class-once-in-a-while'." Ikuto said, grinning as he spread his arms out.

"Nice place. And nice, uh, name, I guess...?" Kai complimented/questioned.

"Thanks. So, what's your dorm number?" Ikuto said, sitting on the ledge, pulling out a root beer from his backpack. "Want one?" He said, raising his can.

Kai nodded and Ikuto tossed another can at him. He caught it and popped the opening, taking a sip.

"Hm, let's see...my dorm number is..." He paused, taking out his schedule sheet, "-dorm 177."

"Cool. Same as mine. I just hope we don't bunk with that guy...or girl." Ikuto growled.

"Hm. We, obviously, went to the same high school before we transferred here. He was known as the 'prince' to the girls and the 'manly girl' to the boys. Jade got pissed at him once for looking like a girl, yes, for _looking_like a girl," Kai repeated, noticing when Ikuto's eyebrow shot up, "...and she gave him a good beating."

Ikuto chuckled.

"Remind me to thank that girl. He was Amu's, the pink-haired girl you saw earlier with Jade, ex-boyfriend. She caught him in bed with her school's old slut. Who is apparently in this school. What was her name...Saaya? Right, I remember now. She was the leader of my fanclub. Ug...such a nightmare."

"Wow, she must have it rough, going to the same school as the girl her old boyfriend cheated on her with, _and then_ having the actually old boyfriend coming back. Such a small, cruel world we live in..." Kai shook his head, taking another swig at his root beer, looking out at the large school.  
>"Woah, hold on...is that Jade and Amu ditching?" He paused, setting his can down and leaning against the railing, squinting as he tried to focus on two running figures.<p>

Ikuto also looked down, squinting.

"...yea...that _is_them! Now just where are they going..." Ikuto mumbled.

The two figures they saw, climbed over the school gates, landing on the other side. They took off to the parking lot. There, they hopped on what seemed like Jade's motorcycle and drove off downtown to where all the clubs were.

"Wait, that goth chick Jade has a motorcycle?" Ikuto asked.

"Yea...I only know because she tried to run me over with it once. I don't know what that girl has against me but she better not end up actually killing me one of these days..." Kai muttered.

The building was pretty tall, so they could see where they were headed for. Ikuto growled as he realized that they had stopped in front of a nearby strip club. **(No...they did not turn lesbian...)**

"What are they _doing?_Are they trying to get raped by one of those drunk men?" Ikuto snarled. "Okay, we've gotta go." He continued, hopping down the steps two by two with Kai in hot pursuit.

They jumped over the front gates, hoping they wouldn't get spotted by security cameras, and into the parking lot. Jumping into a sleek, black car (Ikuto's), the backed out of the parking spot and out of the lot.

"What have they gotten themselves into..." Ikuto growled as he shifted gears to go faster. He was, as any boyfriend would be, really protective of his girlfriend.

Kai, on the other hand, was just jealous since Jade wasn't his. Yet. XD

Ikuto slid his car into a empty parking space and tried to enter the club with Kai. The usher stopped him, holding his hand out for cash. Exhaling deeply to calm his nerves, Ikuto shoved a bunch of bills in his hands and dragged Kai in.

Girls in skimpy outfits winked at them. Kai smirked and winked back at a few of the hot ones while Ikuto was just too intent on finding his girlfriend.

What kind of a player _are_ you now, Ikuto? **(XD Jk. Ikuto's heart only belongs with Amu.)**

_Meanwhile..._  
>"Whoo! Is this place great or what?" Amu cheered, dancing to the beat of the blaring music. She winked at a hot guy passing by. He whistled at Amu's dirty dancing.<p>

Yes, she still liked (Ahem, _loved_) Ikuto. She was just having a little fun.

Jade wasn't really the social type and was just having a drink. She twirled the glass around, watching as its contents sloshed around in the fancy glass cup. She sighed and downed the last bits of it.

She shoved it towards the bartender who was staring at her with starry eyes and growled, "Hit me with the strongest stuff you've got."

The bar guy paused, and Jade snarled, "What part of 'hit me with the strongest stuff', don't you get? Oh, how about this. Get-me-another-cup-of-vodka. _Got that?_"

The bar guy scurried off to make another glass.

"Jade, are you sure about drinking?" Amu said, worried as she just watched what had just occurred of her.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm alcohol tolerant so I'm fine. Besides, drinking a bit is just another stress reliever for me." Jade sighed, waving Amu off.

"Are you sure about this?" Amu said, still unsure as the bartender appeared back with Jade's drink.

"I'm fine, Amu." Jade reassured, grabbing the glass from the meaty and disgusting hands of the bar guy.

Before Amu could turn around, a girl stripper slid in front of Amu and Jade, blocking her path. It was...Saaya.

"What are YOU doing here with that," Saaya looked at Jade with a disgusted expression, "...sad goth girl?"

Amu growled and Jade stood up, standing about 3 inches taller than the snooty slut in front of them.

Jade smiled sarcastically.

"I'm here with a whore too, just like you! Oh and by the way, your _mom_says hi." Jade smirked smugly at the speechless girl in front her.

"Okay now, shoo and get back to your man whores." Amu said, shoving the girl away.

They both laughed as she tripped over her 4 inch high heels and fell into a man serving drinks. They fell down together, but all the beer fell on Saaya, soaking her skimpy bra and underwear.

Amu and Jade, sat back, watching as the hilarious scene unfolded in front of them until they heard clapping. A slim, and handsome man appeared behind them, still clapping as he looked over Amu with his glaring red eyes. Then he moved onto Jade, who was shooting dirty looks at him.

"Hm...a feisty girl. You would be good for me. How about you meet me upstairs. Or just follow me now." The man said to Jade, licking his lips hungrily.

"Hm...how about no." Jade fake smiled back.

Unaware of two new pairs of watching eyes, Jade and the other man shot retorts at each other, neither backing down.

Amu jumped when she felt two arms slip around her as she watched the heated conversation between the two hotheads. She spun around, ready to attack the person who tried to touch her. But she relaxed when she saw it was just Ikuto. And Kai, who was still staring at Jade and the other man.

Jade finally caught sight of Kai but when she did, she did something no one expected. She kissed the stranger full in the lips. Yes, in front of Ikuto, Amu, _and Kai._She pushed him away before he could react and ran out of the club.

"Well, it seems like I'm just chasing around Jade these days..." Amu muttered and ran out after Jade. For the second time today.

Kai turned back, ready to confront the strange man but he had vanished. He snarled and gritted his teeth in frustration. He tugged at his hair. Ikuto laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude. You'll get her later. Just wait." Ikuto let his hand drop and walked out of the club.

"Trust me, I've been waiting..." Kai sighed and followed him out, this time ignoring the winks and 'accidental' bumps he got from the strippers.

_Back at the dorms..._

Jade and Amu walked into the dorms together and Jade slammed the door close.

"Why can't that bastard just leave me alone?" Jade stressed, stalking around the room while Amu sat calmly on her bed, pulling out a manga to read.

"Maybe he likes you." She said simply, flipping the pages carelessly as she scanned through the book.

"Well, if he does, which I'm pretty sure is so not true, he doesn't have to _stalk_me!" Jade sighed, putting one hand on her hip and placing the other on her forehead.

She sunk into the couch. The door swung open, revealing Utau, Rima, and Yaya.

"Hey guys." Amu said, not looking up from her manga. "The pissed off girl on the couch is Jade."

The three girls began to open their mouths.

"Oh and don't ask why." They shut their mouths closed.

Jade was on her Itouch, listening to Linkin Park as she burned off some fuel by playing Angry Birds. **(XD)** Well...she was angry... **(Shut it with your lame-ass jokes, would ya?)**

"Hey." The three girls said to Jade as they each went to their own beds.

"Yo." Jade replied, not looking up.

"She has a scary aura, Amu-chii." Yaya whispered to me.

"I heard that." Jade said, still not looking up from her game.

Yaya stiffened and shrunk underneath her covers.

"Don't worry Yaya. Jade isn't always like this. Today...just isn't her day." Amu reassured the shivering bundle of blankets. It stopped shivering but nothing came out. Amu sighed and went back to her manga.

_At the boy's dorm..._

"Hey, name's Kai. Kokoro Kai."

Kai was introducing himself to everyone. When Ikuto and Kai had gotten back to their dorms, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Kukai was already there, waiting.

"Hey." They replied.

The door opened again to reveal Tadase.

"Hello minna. I'm Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you all!" He greeted cheerfully.

No one replied but just stared at him. Well, Ikuto was glaring.

Then Kukai finally broke the ice and asked, "Hey, isn't this just a boy dorm? The girl dorms are upstairs."

Everyone bursted out laughing. Well, everyone except Tadase.

"I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. But I am a boy." **(Whoops...I accidentally wrote 'But I am a girl' at this part. I read it over and started laughing here.) **

"Yea, yea. Your bed is over there, in the corner." Kukai pointed to a small, dusty couch in the corner of the room. "Sorry, but nothing else. A full dorm is supposed to be 5 people but we were just unlucky enough to get you."

Tadase tried ignoring the comment and dropped his suitcase on the couch, causing a cloud made out of dust to form. He coughed and waved it away as he unlatched the case.

"Mommy's boy." Ikuto coughed when he saw that all his belonging were tidy and neat. There was even a note from his mom laying on top.

Kai stifled a laugh as he clutched his sides, seeing the note. Tadase quickly folded up the note and stuffed it in his pocket, probably to read later. Even Kairi raised an eyebrow at this. And almost nothing disturbs Kairi when he gets into reading.

"Looks like you're fitting in nicely. Well, don't wanna hang with you around so I'm just gonna go out with my girlfriend. _Hinamori Amu._" Ikuto taunted.

Tadase's eyes widened at this but Ikuto just walked out smirking.

Ikuto POV

_Oh this year is going to be fun..._

Tadase POV

_Oh this year is going to be hell..._

**Cali: Hey I'm back!**  
><strong>Ikuto: Well obviously. Who else would of wrote this crap?<strong>  
><strong>Jade: Does he...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Usually insult me until I wanna beat the shit outta him? Yea.<strong>  
><strong>Jade: Well then...<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: So did you stuff food down your throat, or stuff your <strong>_**fist**_** down **_**someone**_** else's throat?**  
><strong>Cali: Eh...A little of both. <strong>  
><strong>Kai: Well I'm just gonna...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: *grabs collar* No. YOU are going to stay until I finish this fanfic, mister.<strong>  
><strong>Kai: Fine...<strong>  
><strong>Amu: READ AND REVIEW SO THERE WILL BE NO MASS CONFLICT HERE!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Amu, you know that's never going to happen.<strong>  
><strong>Amu: Hey, at least I tried.<strong>

**(A/N Yo people! Yes, flame me with your keyboards! This chapter was boring and full of crap. And I was too lazy to update. I just have one question today. If I change the rating to M, will you still read it? And you can just skip the...parts. I'll get someone to write them for me. SOMEHOW...'kay bye people! And in advance, sorry for hating on Tadase! I've just been taking my anger out on my fanfic characters...SO SORRY!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cali: ...HEY I'M NOT DEAD!**  
><strong>Ikuto: And that's a good thing because...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Ha ha, very funny. You're just mad 'cause you thought I ditched you. (Which I almost did)<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Ah...no.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Come on, you know you wanna admit it!<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Shut the fuck up.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: …<strong>  
><strong>Amu: *Whispers* I think you broke her!<strong>  
><strong>Cali: …<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: Nah, she's fine...<strong>  
><strong>Cali: ….<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: ...Probably<strong>  
><strong>Cali: …<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: ...Maybe<strong>  
><strong>Cali: ^_^ *Cheesy asian smile<strong>  
><strong>Jade: *Walks in* Alright, what the hell is going here and why is Cali pulling that face..?<strong>  
><strong>Cali: STORY TIME! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Shuuuugoooooooo Charaaaaaaaa!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I may change the way I write starting from now since I totally forgot how my writing style from before...-_-' So forgive me if the change is too big! I miss you guys! 3 Also, please check out my other story on my...um... 'mature' account. But don't worry, the one I wrote is rated T! It is kinda sad *ahem Amu dies ahem* (Ikuto: WHAT DID YOU SAY?) But I really like it so mabes check it out? It's called 'Haunted By Your Absence' and my account is DarkFangWolf. DON'T READ THE OTHER ONES IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO RATED M THINGS! Alert Alert!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Amu POV<span>

Jade looked up from her intense game of Angry Birds. "Can someone grab a soda for me?" She asked...well demanded. Yaya shot up and saluted her. "Yes Ma'am!" She yelled, grabbing a can of Ginger Ale.

Jade looked at me. "Um...thanks little girl." She said, patting her head uncertainly, making a 'what the fuck' face at me. I shrugged and grabbed my manga to read. After a few peaceful moments, a loud knocking sound reached our ears.

Utau looked at me and I sighed, setting down my manga and dragging myself up to opened the door. I swung opened the door and said with an annoyed tone, "What do ya want?"

Kai was standing in the doorway, trying to see over me. "Jade." "Why?" "Park." Behind me, Jade started shaking her head with a glare. I sighed. This was getting really old. I dragged her out and threw her into Kai's arms. Well one of them seemed happy about that. The other just looked plain pissed off. I'll just leave that for you to guess who was feeling what.

I shut the door in their faces before Jade could run back in. I heard a pounding and a yell. "You better let me in, Hinamori! I'll have your head!" Her voice faded so I guess Kai had pulled her away. I shook my head, heading back to my bed to read manga. Just as I started, there was another knock.

"Are you…!" I began, throwing my hands up in the air. Rima and Utau snickered, looking up from their laptops. I stuck out my tongue at them and stalked towards the door. I swung it opened and yelled, "What?"

Ikuto stood in the doorway with hands up. "Damn girl. Chill. I just came to see if you want to-" "No." I said without hesitation and slammed the door, going back to my beloved manga I'd been waiting to read all day. Utau sighed and got up, opening the door for Ikuto, who was still standing there like an idiot. "No…!" I whined like a little child. "I want to read!" Ikuto smirked and came over.

"Fine, fine. How about we go to the park and I could play my violin while you read." He reasoned.

"No." I said. "I want to stay here. My bed is too comfy."

"Oh?" He said. I caught his perverted tone. "Shut up." I said before he could say anything else. I laid back in bed, ignoring him. Ikuto sighed and just laid next to me.

"Go away." I groaned. He shook his head. "No." He said stubbornly, mimicking me. So I decided to ignore him.

"Amu," Rima said, "You should just go. Get some fresh air at the park." I sat up. Now they were teaming up on me. "Fine…" I exhaled deeply, sitting up. He got up, pleased and held out a hand. I ignored it and walked out the door.

Ikuto looked at Rima and Utau, and asked, "What's with her today?" They both shrugged and went back to chatting on their computers.

I could faintly hear his footsteps behind me. I smirked then turned around quickly. "Okay, I'm sorry for acting so bitchy and stuff but I had to have an excuse to hold us up." He looked at me, surprised. "Why?" I rolled my eyes. "You're bunking with Kai, right?" He nodded. "Well what did he say when he left?" Ikuto though for a moment. "Something about scoring some chi-Wait a minute. How did you know he left?" I sighed. "Becaauuusee. He just came by to grab Jade out of the dorm. And I want to spy on them!" He looked at me.

"You're such a creeper."

"SHUT UP!"

We arrived at the park where Jade was still arguing with Kai. I ducked behind a bush, just to have Ikuto pull me up in a tree. I nearly yelped when I felt his sturdy arm around my waist.

"Gotcha." He smirked, stealing a kiss when I looked at him with a red face. I shook it off and leaned down to listen as they argued.

"-Why can't you just leave me alone, you fucking pedofile?" Jade was yelling. Luckily, it was getting dark so no one else was really there to hear.

"Well can you at least explain why you can't be friendly towards me? I...I still love you Jade!" The dark haired boy yelled back. It was suddenly silent. I almost fell out of the tree with surprise.

"Well...well you still hurt me and I don't forgive you." She half whispered. He sighed. "I know I did and I'm sorry. I was stupid. But you were so focused on working that you forgot about me." **(A.N. Working as in like getting paid for babysitting and such)**

"I only worked because I wanted to do something special for us. It was a surprise and you...you just had to sleep with her!" Jade suddenly burst into tears. I nearly fell out of the tree...again.

"Jeez. You better stop falling or I might not be able to catch you on time." Ikuto hissed in my ear. I winced and apologized. It was just so...not Jade for her to cry.

"I know. I was stupid." Kai sighed. "You still are." Jade remarked. Of course she just had to go on and say that. After staring at her with raised eyebrows, he thought the better of it and nodded. "Yes, I am still stupid, happy?" Jade nodded and cuddled (?) next to Kai.

"Aww..." I whispered, hugging Ikuto. "I love happy endings."

Kai leaned forward and gave Jade a kiss, handing her something. I leaned forward, trying to see but lost my balance. Ikuto tried so desperately to grabbed me but I fell with a 'thump'. Rubbing my backside, I was suddenly aware of two staring eyes and a dark aura.

"AMU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cali: Yea, pretty short but at least it's something! I missed you guys so much! (If you're still there) ...:(<strong>  
><strong>Ikuto: They all probably left, seeing that you didn't update for a year.<strong>  
><strong>Cali: Well <strong>_**sor-ry**_**...Jeesh**  
><strong>Amu: Please R&amp;R to make Cali happy. She is also sorry for being a bitch for not updating and neglecting her reader! ^_^<strong>  
><strong>Cali: AMU!<strong>

**Teehee! xoxo Cali**


	13. Chapter 13

Cali: Lalala update time!

Ikuto: You're late.

Cali: Hey! At least I'm updating...or do you want me to do update every year instead of every week?

Amu: She has a point there.

Ikuto: Fine, fine...Just get on with this stupid story.

Cali: Fine then. No more Amuto then.

Amu: You guys never quit, do you? Well Cali-chan doesn't own us!

Cali: If I did then Ikuto might've got his way with you in the anime...

Amu: WHAT?

Cali: Nothing! Enjoy minna!

**You no sue me cuz I no own Shugo Chara**

"...AMU!" Jade repeated, yelling in my ear. I winced. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Sorry...I was just curious..." I mumbled.

"Well that doesn't give you permission to spy on people!" Jade sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Look. I know you're just trying to be a good friend and help me out, but there are some things that I can handle by myself." She said. I nodded.

"Come down, Ikuto." I said, defeated. Her eyes hardened.

"HE WAS HERE TOO?" She yelled. I pulled out my phone.

"Oh my, look at the time. Gotta rush hom-I mean back to the dorms you know?" I quickly said and dragged Ikuto away just as he landed. I almost knocked him off balance as I sped away across the park field to the cafe where we could grab some food and chat.

Jade POV

My eye twitched as the two ran away from my evil aura. I'm going to murder that chick...

"Hey Jade," A voice cut through my train of thought, "I'm still here you know?" I looked back at Kai, who was still sitting on the grass.

"Sorry. I was just..pissed." I said. His eyes softened.

"I know. But let's just forget about those two and enjoy...our _date_." He wiggled his eyebrows. I looked at him with a 'really-you-had-to-go-on-and-say-that' expression. I shook my head and walked forward, pecking him on the lips.

"I could get use to this, you know." He murmured against my lips. I leaned back and looked at him.

"One more word, mister..." I threatened. He raised up his hands in defeat and stole another kiss.

_Actually, I could get used to this too..._

Amu POV

I squealed with excitement as I enjoyed my chocolate cheesecake. We were at Starcoins **(A.N. Teehee...copyright) **enjoying lattes and cake.

"Well isn't someone excited." Ikuto said, sipping at his iced latte.

"What...I get excited when people start dating and fall in love..." I said dreamily. He chuckled.

"That's not how you were before..." He said.

"Well then I was stupid before. But you can't blame me. After all, you put me off with all those sex remarks..." I huffed. This time he pouted.

"But I just wanted you to notice me more..." He said, faking a pout.

"Well that's not how you get a girl. A girl wants a man with charms but at the same time, knows when enough is enough. Girls are sensitive, whether they want to show it or not. You have to understand them. Whoever thought that bullying or harassing girls to get their attention is fucked up in the mind." I nodded, agreeing with my own declaration. "For example, Jade. She's the type of girl who keeps to herself and doesn't like to show her feelings. She's probably insecure about something or feels that emotions can make her weak. As harsh as that sounds, it's probably true. Now Kai comes along and tries to make her fall in love with him. The immediate answer in her mind is no, or course because love is showing affection." Then I noticed that Ikuto was dozing off.

"BAKA!" I yelled, whacking him on the head with my hand. He shook his head.

"Huh?" I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Forget you." He smiled and fed me a bit of chocolate cake.

"Yummy..." I said, forgetting why I was mad at him.

"Thank you for letting me talk...finally." I glared at him. He ignored me and continued. "Why don't we catch a movie tonight? It's at 9pm." I looked at my phone and my face paled.

"I-I can't tonight. I-I have to um...settle some business. Maybe next time." I said quickly, shooting out the cafe doors.

"Shit..." I muttered, running up the stairs to my dorm. When I walked inside, no one was there. Rima and Utau left a note saying that they were going on a double date with Nagi and Kukai and Yaya...I'm pretty sure she just tagged along to go shopping for some sugar... I sighed in relief. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I froze and stiffly walked to the door. I opened it.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.." Jade said, walking in. I turned around.

"Why didn't you use your key? I thought it was going to be some stranger!" I exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? A stranger? Yeah not very likely. Besides, I forgot my eyes," She said, dangling her keys in front of my face.

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Jade began walking towards it, muttering, "Who the hell is that?" I stopped her quickly and shoved her in the closet. I put a finger to my mouth to shut her up. She looked confused but complied.

I shut the closet door and walked to the door, my heart thumping in my chest. A bead of sweat trickled down my head as I opened the door for a tall, brunette teen.

"Hey babe," He said. I gulped nervously. "Really to get down and dirty?" He winked.

I backed up slightly.

"Um listen," I said slowly, "You see. I don't do _this_ anymore...I got a boyfriend so..." I trailed off, hoping he would understand.

He nodded. "Oh I see...I understand why you don't want it..." He said, turning around a bit. My shoulders sagged and I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

He suddenly turned back to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Guess I'll just have to take it forcefully then," He growled loudly, forcing a bruising kiss on my lips. I screamed against his mouth but he shut me up when he slammed me into the wall. I whimpered, wishing I could disappear.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER YOU FUCKING RAPIST!" Jade yelled, bursting out of the closet. I looked at her with great gratitude. He leaned back to stare at the pissed off goth girl when I spotted Ikuto at the door. I opened my mouth to say something but his expression stopped me.

"So that's why you didn't want to go out tonight. I thought you changed, Amu, I really did." He scoffed and turned around, walking away. My heart clenched as hot tears dripped down my face.

Jade saw this and her glare turned murderous.

"GET YOUR FUCKING DIRTY RAPIST ASS OUT THE DOOR AND NEVER COME BACK." Jade snarled, kicking and shoving the guy out the door. She turned to me.

"I thought you stopped," She said, sitting me down on my bed.

"I-I did," I gasped, hiccuping from the tears, "He scheduled with me _before_ Ikuto became my boyfriend. I couldn't contact him so I hoped that he would've forgotten. I was going to talk him out of it today but..but.." I couldn't go on as a fresh wave of tears clouded my eyes. I was unable to speak as Jade patted my back awkwardly. I could tell she wasn't used to these types of situations.

"Listen," She said comfortingly...well as comfortably as _Jade_ could manage, "..I'll have a talk with Ikuto. If he won't hear it, then I'll tell Kai to talk with him. Their like best friends so I'm pretty sure he could manage." She said. I nodded slowly then tackling her in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Jade," I murmured against her shoulder. She pulled me back with a genuine smile.

"No prob. That's what friends are for, right?" I nodded again and she smirked. "Now show me that pretty-ass smile of yours." I laughed, wiping at my swollen eyes and smiled.

"You know, you remind me of my mom...just in a _different _way." I laughed. She got up.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," She said, checking in the mirror for any 'wrinkles'. The action finally registered in my mind.

"ARE YOU CALLING MY MOM OLD?"

Cali: Um...tee...hee...?

Ikuto: *Evil aura* Cali...I'm going to-

Amu: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A SLUT?

Cali: I'm just going with the plot...

Ikuto: WELL YOUR PLOT SUCKS!

Cali: *Sulks in corner*

Amu: R&R so I don't look like a slut anymore.

Ikuto: And I get my Amu back

Amu: Whatever..

Ikuto: Don't you whatever me.

Amu: ...whatever.

**A.N. Hola guys! So I'll try to update every week but no promises! I'm not going to update next week because I'll be at UNCG Music camp! Oh wait...don't stalk me. Jk. Well anywayz...I'll try to update as soon as I get back. Or if they have free wifi then I'll try updating there. K byezz! -Cali-chan outttt! *Less than 3* 3**


	14. NOTICE

Okay, first, please don't get pissy at me...I have good reasons...(or so I think)

I haven't been updating because I just got back from a week long of violin camp (where I had to play literally six hours of violin everyday...-_-' How the hell did you get so good at it, Ikuto...) and I am tired as f***. Aside from that, I am currently writing ten stories and I have five fanfiction accounts on different sites AND I'm watching a anime. (It's called Fairy Tail and it's freakin' awesommee!) So in other words...My mind is fucking overloading. NOT to mention I have to study for random crap. Now that I'm done ranting...I'll just get to the point. I'm putting this story on hold (again) until I can finally figure out if I want to continue this or not. But I'm going to ask for some things just to see what you guys want to see more of.

1) Do you want me to make one-shots or a book of fluff drabbles instead of actual stories?

2) Should I discontinue this story and just start fresh. (Please say yes...)

3) Which story do you think I should write next. (BTW I have a list of stories on my profile)

Okay well I feel really guilty and I love you guys so much but it's hard to decide. The thing is, it's hard for me to start something and stick with it for a long time unless I really like the plot. I'm still a beginner in writing so hopefully in the future, I'll be able to finish a story for you guys (finally) and hopefully you'll enjoy it! But for now, I just have to get myself back on track.

Loves you,

Cali-chii XOXO

(less than 3)


End file.
